When Vampire Met Fairy
by My Universe
Summary: AU. Sookie was raised in Faery by Niall.  Sookie is still part-fairy and telepathic.  However, she also has a dangerous secret that recently came to light. What is the secret and what will Niall do to keep her safe?  What role will Eric play?
1. Chapter 1

Teaser: This is an AU story where Eric is still Eric but Sookie was raised in Faery by Niall. Sookie is still part-fairy and telepathic. However, she also has a dangerous secret that recently came to light. What is the secret and what will Niall do to keep her safe? What part will Eric play in his plan and how will he react to Sookie? What will Sookie think about Eric?

Disclaimer: I don't own the toys. I just play with them.

* * *

I was pacing around the penthouse in my hotel room in Shreveport waiting for my Great Grandfather's call. I was trying to calm myself, because a large part of me still felt indignant, nervous, rebellious, and angry about the part I played in the alliance the Prince was currently proposing to the area Sherriff.

I was worried that it was the wrong thing to do for the Fae. I was worried that it would backfire on us. I was worried about what it meant for the rest of my life. Most of all though, I was feeling guilty because we only needed this alliance due to my recently discovered uniqueness. I personally call it my own little freak show. Like being a telepathic part-fairy, part-human wasn't enough, I had to top my own list of freaky qualities by proving my one of a kind status. Consequently, getting myself banned from Faery for the rest of my existence. I hated it.

Well, there was nothing I could do about the past and who I turned out to be. There was no way to change it. The Prince had already tried. I just hoped we could continue to hide it until Granddad convinced the Sherriff to agree to the alliance and we all signed on the dotted line.

Ugh. This whole thing made me feel like I was property that was being sold instead of a Princess that was getting married.

Regardless of the reasons for the alliance with the vampire, I had always had a problem with the whole arranged marriage tradition of the Fae – even when I thought I'd be marrying a fairy. Sure, I had been raised in Faery since my parents and Gran were murdered when I was eight, but that didn't mean I agreed with all of their ways.

Not that I could really voice that opinion in public.

I was royalty and after my rebellious pre-teen years I had finally learned how to act the part when I realized the danger that surrounded our family. We had to stand together in order to appear strong and avoid rebellion from rival groups. Of course, that didn't mean I hadn't gone a few rounds with my great-grandfather in the privacy of his study about the whole marriage thing.

Niall planned on arranging a marriage for me to a fairy when I turned thirty. His idea was that this timeframe would allow me two years to adjust to my magic after I gained full access to my fairy powers. We were still arguing about it regularly when my twenty-eighth birthday came around. On that day, the whole game was changed by the onset of my "magical puberty" and its unexpected consequences. That was a week ago.

So, that leads me to my current situation. Niall says that this vampire is as honorable as a vampire can be (like that's truly comforting) and that he's true to his word. My cousin, Claudine, who stays in the human realm most of the time, told me that he's beyond handsome and that she would try to bed him if he wasn't a vampire. Since she's a full-blooded fairy, he would surely drain her if she tried. My granddad promised me that since I'm only a quarter fairy the Sherriff wouldn't have any trouble controlling himself. In fact, he's quite certain that my fairy blood will be a great incentive for the vampire to agree to the alliance.

Yuck. I'd really tried not to think about the fact that I'd have to be bitten by my new husband. On top of the feeling of being traded like property, thinking about feeding my husband my blood made me feel like an all night buffet that would appear in a horror movie.

Maybe the vampire won't even agree and all this worrying will be for nothing. Ha! I should be so lucky.

Then again though, one of the main reasons for this alliance is to ensure my safety, so I guess I should be hopeful that this Sherriff agrees. Niall is certain that he will take the offer because we have learned about a conspiracy against him by his Queen and an impending takeover by another monarch. Part of the alliance my granddad is offering him includes our assistance in defeating the Queen and the other monarch. I suppose he'd be stupid to turn it down and I've been told he's practically a strategic genius. Really, you'd have to be to stay alive for over a thousand years.

Well, I guess all the worrying in the world can't change what has already been put into motion. All I can do is sit around and wait until it's time for me to seal the deal by ensuring the Viking finds me irresistible.

Unbeknownst to anyone else, I'd been doing my own brand of research on my intended during the last two days and I'd easily learned that he was well known as both a sex god and a warrior. However, I had made the most interesting observations yesterday when I'd taken the time to watch him discretely at his club Fangtasia (and boy was Claudine right, he was yummy looking).

While I was observing him, countless women threw themselves at him and yet he seemed so bored. I might be wrong, but I felt like he wanted a challenge. I can only imagine how rare it is to be surprised after living for so long and seeing so much of the world. My opinion was he needed someone to make him work for it a little bit but also someone who was worth the work. So, tonight I'd decided to walk the line between the innocent southern belle my Gran would have raised me to be and the deadly lioness that I have become who protects her fairy family at all cost.

With that thought in mind, I felt the tingle on my skin that meant my kin was calling to me. So, that could only mean one thing.

It was showtime.

* * *

A/N: I've had this idea in my head for weeks so I finally had to put something down on paper. My problem is that I'm not sure if I should continue it. I've seen several stories with the "alliance marriage" storyline and I'm afraid it's been overdone. Rest assured that I have a completely different spin on it ready with the revelation of Sookie's secret, but I want to make sure there is enough interest before I spend too much time developing it. I know its not a lot to go on, but let me know if it's enough to catch your interest and if you think I should keep going with the story.

Thanks for taking the time to read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, you all asked for it so here's another chapter for your enjoyment. Thank you all so much for your reviews. I'm working on three stories right now so I haven't had a chance to respond to each one individually but I read and cherish each one.

Sorry this is so short. I've had this written for about a week, but I wanted to add more. However, I keep changing my mind on what happens next so I'm going to take a little more time on the next part. I hope to have it done soon, but I thought you might enjoy having a little something to read while I work on the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Big thanks to my new beta, Northman Maille. She's helping me with all my stories now and she's wonderful. Thank you so much for all your help!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. I just like to make everyone do my bidding.

* * *

I focused on my great-grandfather's blood to guide me to the right destination as I popped, or magically transported, to his side. When I arrived, one quick glance at my surroundings revealed I was in Eric's office at Fangtasia. I knew this because I had looked around his office last night when I visited. Of course, he didn't know I'd been snooping around. Neither did Niall. I'm quite sure they'd both be pissed off if they knew.

Eric was leaning against the front of his desk with an expressionless face and his god-like arms crossed in front of his broad chest. He was wearing blackwashed jeans, a red Fangtasia t-shirt, and black boots. His hair was lying loosely on his shoulders and I really wanted to run my fingers through it. Damn, this was going to be difficult. His body was already driving me to distraction.

I forced myself to look away from the Viking and survey the rest of the room. I found his vampire child, Pam, standing in front of the closed office door. She was wearing a short, skin-tight leather dress and her light blonde hair was lying perfectly flat against her back. She was dressed to impress the clientele of Fangtasia, whom expected their vamps to sport the goth look. Pam appeared to be bored.

In total conflict with his environment, Niall was wearing his usual white designer suit and holding his walking stick. He didn't really need the walking stick, but it was a convenient way to always have a weapon in your hand. Niall was sitting on the black leather couch and I could tell he was slightly amused.

It was obvious they were all waiting for me. Funny that I was here and the vampires didn't know.

It was one of the gifts that manifested on my birthday. I could cloak myself. It was absolutely wonderful. My cloak was even more powerful than Niall's. He could mask his scent, but I could cloak my entire being. No one could see me, smell me, or hear me unless I wanted them to do so. I didn't even leave a scent behind after I left somewhere unless I wanted to.

It was an absolute power trip to be able to go anywhere I wanted without being detected. It was how I had spied on Eric, as well as some other interesting characters, over the past couple of nights.

"Sookie." Niall broke through my thoughts. "It would be helpful if everyone else knew you were here?"

Oh, I forgot to mention that anyone who shared my blood _could_ feel my presence. I found that fact out when I tried to sneak into my cousin's club while cloaked and she caught me. I was supposed to be under "house arrest" until the alliance was completed. So, I really got a lecture from my cousin when she found out I had left my penthouse prison. Luckily, she didn't rat me out to the Prince.

I pulled myself from my thoughts and removed my cloak as I addressed the Prince.

"I apologize grandfather. I was simply ensuring there were no threats before revealing myself." I allowed a warm smile of affection to grace my face.

Niall smiled at me warmly as he rose and placed a kiss on each of my cheeks. I knew he found my lie entertaining. He knew I only arrived cloaked to show the Viking one of the reasons I would be such a wonderful partner to have by his side.

"Of course, Dear One." He replied as he stepped back and turned us both towards the Sherriff.

"Sookie, I'd like you to meet Eric Northman and his child, Pamela Ravenscroft." Niall said as he gestured towards Eric and Pam with his right hand.

I had been keeping an eye on Eric since I removed my cloak and he had been intently staring at me ever since I appeared. He kept his face impassive but I didn't miss the thorough eye-fuck he'd given me while I was greeting my grandfather. This didn't really surprise me. I had already learned he was into blonde hair, boobs, and blue eyes. Plus, I had chosen to dress the complete opposite of the fangbangers he was used to seeing every night. I was wearing a short white dress with a sweetheart neckline and little red flowers on it. I looked like I was going to a Sunday church picnic instead of to meet a vampire. It was obvious by the large bulge prominent in his pants he enjoyed my innocent look.

I nodded to each of the vampires before turning back to face Eric and speaking with my sweetest southern drawl.

"It's nice to meet you both."

Eric smirked at me before responding, "Well, aren't you sweet."

Ha! He wishes.

"Well, I guess that depends on what you mean Mr. Northman." I smiled sweetly at him.

"How so, Ms. Brigant?" He seemed amused by me. It was so easy to bait him.

"If you mean my disposition, then yes I suppose I can be sweet when it's required of me. However, if you're speaking of my taste," I shrugged as if the taste of my blood was something I spoke about on a daily basis, "then I couldn't really say. I've never let anyone close enough to try."

I had held eye contact with Eric the whole time I spoke and I knew I'd appealed to his bloodlust with my little speech because I saw a hint of fang creep down before he hid them away again. A small smirk made its way onto my face before I could fight it but I quickly locked it away and returned to my darling persona.

"Sookie," I turned my head to acknowledge my grandfather again. "The Sherriff would like to visit with you for a few hours and then we will all reconvene here to determine if we are all in agreement with moving forward." I nodded to show my agreement.

I thought my grandfather would excuse himself at that point, but instead he switched to speaking the language of the fairies so that the vampires could not understand us.

"Northman is being difficult and will not even consider the deal without a blood bond. He wants a way to detect any dishonesty or betrayal from you." I could hear the disgust in Niall's voice. He knew we needed Eric, but I was his favorite and he was still upset he had to agree to a marriage with a vampire. Though, I think it was really the whole situation and not just the marriage to a vampire that upset him.

I glanced at Eric, who was looking annoyed by our secret conversation, and then responded to my grandfather in our language. "Perhaps it's a good idea. I would be able to detect his dishonesty as well."

"All bonds are different, my child. It is risky." He sighed as we continued our private discussion and the vampires were starting to show outward signs of their frustration.

"Yes, but I'm not entirely human and perhaps I will have more control than we would expect. Especially now." I responded in our language before switching back to English. "I will do what is needed, My Prince. A bond is acceptable to me."

Eric continued to be stoic after I finished speaking, but Pam's eyebrows gave away her surprise before she blanked her face again. I'm guessing this was Eric's way to test the waters to see if we were really trying to pull the wool over his eyes. By agreeing so easily, I had made the first offering of trust.

"Very well." Niall's tone sounded pleased but I knew he was still unhappy. "I will return when your bar has closed, Northman." Eric nodded in acknowledgement and my grandfather kissed me on the cheeks again before popping out of the room.

I was tempted to take control of the conversation and break the silence that settled over the office after my grandfather popped away, but instead I chose to show I wasn't intimidated and stay silent. Eric's eyes didn't leave mine and after a few seconds I felt a little tingle in my brain. I expected him to test to see if glamour would work on me (I am part-human after all), but it pissed me off he tried it before even saying a word. I swallowed my irritation though and just placed a broad smile on my face.

"Proud of that are you?" He chuckled a little.

"Wouldn't you be?" I challenged without dropping my smile. He didn't answer, but instead ask a question of his own.

"Niall was not happy about the blood bond when I mentioned it. What did you say to him?"

"I reminded him I would be able to sense your betrayal just as you would be able to sense any betrayal from me." He raised an appreciative eyebrow as I shrugged before continuing, "Don't get me wrong. He still hates the idea."

"I'm sure he does. Which begs the question, why approach a vampire to suggest a marriage to his kin if the mere idea of a blood bond upsets him so?" I could tell he really didn't expect me to answer. He just wanted to see what I'd say and if I'd give anything away.

I decided to avoid the question and appeal to his vampire nature instead.

"I intimidate all the fairy males." I said with false sadness. "I'm afraid he had to be creative to find a man who might be able to tame me."

"Oh, I like her." Pam interjected from the corner.

"Thanks, Pam." I gave her a wink and a smile for her words.

"Pamela, you can return to the door." Eric ordered.

"Yes, Master." Pam responded. "Will you be on the floor tonight?"

"We will be along shortly." He responded and I couldn't help the small sigh that escaped me. Of course, they both heard it.

"You have a problem with going into my club?" Eric questioned incredulously. I can see why this would bother him since we may be married soon.

"They are just so boring. All they think about is sex, sex, bite me, sex, turn me, sex. It's really pathetic." I probably did sound a little whiny but I hadn't had any real fun in over a week. I didn't want to waste my time out of my penthouse.

"Think about?" Eric's body stiffened.

Shit. Did Niall not tell him anything about me? He could have warned me if he didn't want me to tell him. Or maybe his plan was to let me slowly show my worth? Oh well, cat's out of the bag now.

"Yes, thinking." I answered while trying to sound confused by his question. I cocked my head to the side, "What did the Prince tell you about me?"

"Only that you are a quarter fairy, have lived in Faery since you were six, and have some powerful magic of your own. We spoke mostly of the terms of the alliance. Niall felt you could explain more about yourself." He answered quickly. "So, explain."

I had to laugh. My grandfather really did play this well. He left it up to me to play the 'wow' factor to the max. We really were a great team.

"I suppose he could have mentioned I'm a telepathic part-fairy," I smiled. "but don't worry, vampires are nice and quiet. It's relaxing really."

"There's a first." Pam snorted. "Vampires are relaxing."

"That's certainly a useful skill." Eric said coolly. "What else did he fail to mention about you?"

"Oh, wouldn't you like to figure it out over time, Eric? Everyone loves a good mystery." I said with a flirty smile.

"No. I think I'd like to know now." He was not amused.

"Will you say please?" I asked him sweetly. I knew I was pushing his buttons.

"Om du inte gifta sig med henne, kommer jag." Pam laughed.

I looked at Pam with a smile. "Sorry sweetie, I don't swing that way. I guess you'll just have to convince him to keep me around." I had watched her interactions with Eric last night and she loved to tease him. She and I would get along wonderfully. I loved quick-witted humor.

The looks on their faces were priceless. It's hard to surprise a vampire and I had just done so by showing my ability to understand Swedish.

Eric recovered first. "You speak Swedish?" He sounded incredulous, but I thought he was a little happy about my ability to speak his favorite language.

"I can speak and understand any language."

"How?"

"It was my great-great-grandmother's ability. I'm the first one to inherit it since her. You could make up a language right now and I would know what you were saying." I explained with a bored tone before smirking and adding. "Fairies call it the 'skill of tongue.'" I finished with a wink.

"I see." He responded.

So could I. He's pants had to be uncomfortable.

"It's a very useful skill." I may have even batted my eyes somewhat. I had to egg him on a little. I couldn't help it. Fairies are notoriously flirtatious.

"Yes. I can foresee many uses for it." I thought he was going to stop there but I was so very wrong. "I, too, have a certain skill of tongue. I'm already thinking about all the places we could use our combined skills and how satisfactory those outcomes would be for both of us." Oh, damn. He was good.

I couldn't control the blush that appeared on my cheeks as he spoke or the reaction his words caused in my nether regions. I should have known better than to try to out flirt a thousand year old Viking.

"Since I have to watch your verbal foreplay, can I stay for the main event?" Pam's words brought me back to reality. I decided to take the opportunity to return to my innocent routine and prod his vampire instincts even more.

"Now, Pam, don't be silly." I giggled. "I'm a Fairy Princess. Everyone knows we are required to be pure for our intended."

With my words, both of their fangs clicked into place. Vampires _love_ virgins.

Game. Set. Match.

I decided to celebrate my victory later. I had successfully shown myself to be an asset by revealing some of my powers and I had insured Eric was _painfully_ aware of his attraction to me. Now, I needed to diffuse the situation and move us into the bar before it got out of hand.

"So, are you ready to show me your bar? I could really use a good drink." I smiled sweetly.

"Of course." Eric replied as he retracted his fangs and raised an eyebrow. "However, I'm pretty sure you've already seen my bar."

"Oh? Why would you think that?" I asked with obvious confusion in my voice. There was no way he could have sensed me when I came here yesterday. I was cloaked.

"Let's be honest, my dear." He replied with a smirk as he started stalking towards me. If he thought he was going to intimidate me, he had another thought coming. "How long have you been sneaking into my bar while cloaked?"

I didn't respond because I was trying to figure out the consequences if I lied now and he asked me again when we completed the bond. Then, he would know I had lied and I'd be in a world full of hurt.

So, I decided not to respond and just furrow my brows to indicate I was still confused.

"Trying to figure out how I know you were here, aren't you?" He seemed very pleased with himself but I was almost sure he was just trying to play poker with me. I was positive he just wanted to see if he could get me to flinch.

But I was wrong.

Because then, he caught me.

He leaned right up to my ear before whispering, "My _Sweet_ Princess, if you've never been here before tonight, then how would you have already formed an opinion about our patrons thoughts?"

Well, shit.

* * *

Translation:

Om du inte gifta sig med henne, kommer jag. – If you don't marry her, I will.

* * *

A/N: Please review and let me know your thoughts. The reviews help me stay confident and keep writing. I have about half the next chapter written so I hope to post again soon. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating my stories. My muse has not been kind lately and real life has been hectic.

Thank you all for sticking with my stories and for all your reviews. I read and cherish each one. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Big thanks to my beta Northman Maille. She does a great job of fixing all the crazy things I type when my fingers move faster than my brain.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own anything.

* * *

Previously:

"_Trying to figure out how I know you were here, aren't you?" He seemed very pleased with himself but I was almost sure he was just trying to play poker with me. I was positive he just wanted to see if he could get me to flinch. _

_But I was wrong._

_Because then, he caught me._

_He leaned right up to my ear before whispering, "My Sweet Princess, if you've never been here before tonight, then how would you have already formed an opinion about our patrons thoughts?"_

_Well, shit._

_

* * *

_

I think I may have flinched, but I recovered quickly.

"You haven't known many telepaths have you Sherriff?" I laughed before continuing. "I've been scanning the brains in your bar since I got here. Well, in all honesty, I've been scanning about a half mile radius."

"Really?"

I could hear the challenge in his voice and it pissed me off. He was standing just about an arm's length in front of me now and I really wanted to slap him for his tone. You can question a lot of things about me, but don't challenge my skills when it comes to my telepathy.

"Yes, really." I huffed. "As a matter of fact, you have five underage kids, a V user, and a human that's stealing from you out in the bar. Plus, you have a drug dealer using the woods in the back corner of your parking lot as a pickup site. I _was_ going to try to be helpful until you decided to start playing detective, being accusatory, and insulting my skill."

"I apologize if I have offended you. We would be grateful for your assistance." Eric replied diplomatically and I could tell he was itching to take care of all the issues I had found in his bar.

I smiled widely since I had successfully avoided the question.

"However, you didn't really address my question."

Ah, Eric's smirk was back. This couldn't be good for me.

"And what was that?" I replied innocently.

"Have you been in my bar before tonight?"

Well, I guess he really wanted an answer because now I either had to outright lie or confess. I couldn't avoid the question anymore because I'd done it too much already and it would be obvious.

Normally, I'd lie.

Oh well.

"Of course I have been here, Eric." I sighed and his fangs clicked down. I knew he'd be pissed. "Oh, I could lie to you and you wouldn't have any way to prove it unless you asked again with a blood bond in place, but what's the point? I'm not ashamed of it. Besides, if you are honest with yourself then you know you would have done the same thing if given the chance."

"Fairy, you should know vampires value their privacy." He growled at me.

"Come on, Eric. What are you worried about?" I said with impatience. "I sat in your club and observed. I eavesdropped on the human's minds and I listed to the vampires' conversations to see if there were any issues of concern. I didn't go through any papers or anything because you would have noticed anything I moved. And don't worry, I didn't follow you into the basement with your little plaything."

"Oooh. Jealous." I guess he decided not to be angry since he was teasing me.

"Umph. Hardly." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Really, because I was. He wouldn't share last night." Pam pouted. Of course, she was jealous. She seemed to love brunettes.

"Oh, I think you were jealous, Princess." Eric completely ignored Pam's comment as he moved closer to me. "You know, you could have followed us to the basement. I'm sure it would have been more entertaining than the patrons of my bar you found so boring. Or were you just watching from her thoughts and daydreaming about taking her place?" Eric wiggled his eyebrows.

He was very proud of himself and he was really trying to push my buttons. He had a long row to hoe to make me jealous of that harlot.

"Really, Eric." I said indignantly as I placed my hands on my hips. "You think I would be jealous of a woman with so little self-worth that she allows herself to be passed around for a feed and fuck? If I were to be jealous of every person in the bar you've used, then I'd be pissed at probably a third of the customers here tonight. I'm not that naïve."

"Good."

I didn't believe that he really liked my response. I was sure he wanted me to be jealous. I decided to it would be fun to provoke him.

"What's wrong, Sherriff? Does it bother you I'm not jealous of all your past fucks?" I ask in a mock concerned voice.

"No." He replied coolly. "It will make things easier if we have this understanding now."

"Excuse me?" I'm sure my anger was showing in my voice and face now. I didn't like where this was going.

"I don't want to deal with a jealous wife who goes homicidal on my playthings, as you call them."

I couldn't tell if he was serious and it just made me madder.

"I think you better be sure to read the fine print before you sign anything then Romeo." I said with an angry, mocking laugh. "Because there will be no more playthings. I _do not_ share."

"You fairies really are something." It was Eric's turn to pull out the mocking laughter before he hissed at me. "To expect me to agree to this alliance is asking a lot. To expect monogamy is insanity."

Eric let his words linger as he stalked back over to his desk chair and sat down. We were both fuming with anger and I noticed Pam was still enjoying the show from the sidelines. As I stared at Eric, I could see from his eyes he was getting more and more angry the longer our silence lasted. I needed to find a way through this apparent deal breaker and quickly.

So, I went back to my old standby.

Vampire nature.

"Fine." I sighed and released all _visible_ signs of my anger. "You're right. It's a political alliance."

"So, you can be reasonable." Eric smirked with his perceived victory.

Not so fast, Viking.

"Of course." I smiled. "Besides, fairies are highly sexual beings and you are unavailable during the day. So, playthings are actually an interesting idea."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT." Eric roared at me and he was back in front of me in a flash. "YOU WILL BE MY WIFE AND BONDED. NO OTHER WILL HAVE YOU."

Vampire nature.

So possessive.

So predictable.

Oh, and I did notice he said "_will_ be my wife." I wanted to laugh. He was already mine.

"You can't have it both ways, Viking." I replied calmly at first but my words became more and more heated the longer I spoke. "I am not a human for you to parade around and treat like a pet. If you get playthings, then so do I. To expect anything else is beyond insulting. It's worse than serving as one of your nightly meals. At least they have freedom of choice."

"Careful." He growled. "You are trying my patience." I could see the bloodlust rising in his eyes. He meant what he was saying. I was really pushing him.

"As you are trying mine." I actually heard Pam gasp as I hissed back at Eric.

I knew neither of them was used to someone standing up to Eric and I intended to use it to my advantage. I am not just another pretty face and they needed to understand that now. I was going to push Eric to the brink to see if he was seriously considering this alliance. Too much was happening too quickly and I didn't need to waste my time.

"Niall was obviously wrong about you. I can see this is not going to work." I straightened my back and started gathering my energy to pop back to the penthouse. "Good luck handling your problems, Viking. You're going to need it."

Right before I popped away, Eric's hand encircled my wrist. It wasn't painful but it was firm.

"And what of your troubles, Ms. Brigant?" Eric had quickly gained some control over his anger and his voice was now low and sexy. "I was under the impression you needed this."

I glared at him as I replied evenly. "Thank you for your concern, Sherriff, but I am not nearly as meek as you seem to believe me to be. I have been groomed to take the throne since I was ten. I am a terrific strategist, a fierce warrior, and loyal to a fault. Our assumption was these traits would make us a good match since Vikings were said to value strength in their women. Obviously, we were misguided." He let go of my wrist as I finished my speech. "You may be the best option but you are not the only option."

"I can see your grooming did not include guidance on controlling your temper." He glared at me as he spoke.

"On the contrary, I'm controlling it quite well at the moment." I laughed to break the tension as I continued. "I haven't destroyed your office yet."

The truth was I had learned what I needed to find out and I was ready to stop pushing him. He had reined in his temper and stopped me from popping away. If he weren't seriously considering the marriage, then he would have let me leave.

Suddenly, I felt something shift in my mind and my senses heightened. The current argument was forgotten as I reached out to find the cause for my newly alert state.

"Sookie?" Eric's tone told me he had sensed my change in focus but I wasn't ready to give him my attention.

It didn't take me long to find my problem. I was sensing a high level of anxiety and some fear from my brother, Jason. I was considering popping to him when I felt him start to calm down.

"Sookie?" Eric's voice was more forceful this time so I returned my gaze to his. He seemed annoyed and maybe a little confused or concerned.

"Sorry." I knew it was rude not to offer an explanation but I was still tense. It always took me a few minutes to relax after any of Jason's "false alarms." It was even worse now that I was living in this realm.

"Would you care to explain what just happened?" Eric seemed to be trying to control his annoyance so I decided to stop being difficult – for the time being.

"I'm a guardian and, for a moment, I thought my charge was in trouble." I explained as I walked over to the couch and sat down.

"What's a guardian?" Pam asked.

Before I could answer Pam's question, my cell phone started ringing. I glanced at the caller id before addressing Eric, "Sorry. I have to take this."

"Go ahead." Eric answered as he made his way back behind his desk to sit down.

"Jason." I answered into my phone.

"How's my favorite little sister?" Jason's voice greeted me and I saw Eric raise his eyebrow.

"I'm your only sister, Jase. Does that make me your least favorite too?" I laughed.

"Only when you cramp my style." We both laughed at that one. I knew Jason was referring to the few times I had popped in at inappropriate times. My brother was definitely a ladies man so I've learned to be more careful with my unannounced visits.

"So, what's up big brother?" I knew this wasn't a family social call. It was too much of a coincidence that he had called right after I felt his anxiety.

"I saw my friend Jackson today and his dog finally had her puppies. Do you still want one?"

Eric was studying me during my phone conversation and I could see he was annoyed. I knew he could hear everything we were saying and couldn't understand why I had to have this conversation now, but he would have to wait until I was done for me to explain the subtext.

"Of course I still want one." I gave an excited squeal. "How many did she have? Do I need to hurry? Does Jackson have a lot of people interested? I don't want to miss out on my chance."

"I knew you'd want one." I could hear Jason's smile in his voice. He loved these conversations. "She had five and I wouldn't wait too long. You know how in demand they are. They'll be gone before you know it."

"Okay." I said and paused for a moment as if considering my next move. "Where are you now? I'm not too far away and I could meet you. Do you think it's too late to go see them?"

Eric growled a little at me but I ignored him. He would understand soon.

"Nah. Come meet me at the bar and we'll go together."

"Sounds great." I replied before adding. "Oh, is that nerdy girl still nippin' at your heels?"

Jason let out a great big laugh in response. "She is still hanging around me every chance she gets but I haven't seen her in two nights. Nice break for me. Maybe she's moved on."

"Good luck with that one. She seems persistent." I knew I'd eventually have to take care of that problem. "Well, I'll see you in a few. Don't go running off with any of your women before I get there."

"Now, why would I do that when my little sister is coming to see me?"

"Good point. See ya soon."

"And that was a call you _had _to take?" Eric snapped at me as soon as I ended the call.

"Yes." I replied easily. I didn't have time for another fight so I decided to forthcoming for once. "As I said, I'm a guardian. My job is to protect my charge and my brother is my charge."

"Why would your brother need a guardian? Isn't he like you?" Pam asked.

"We share the same parents but he doesn't have the spark that gives us our magic. So, while the otherness of his blood and his physical attractiveness has a tendency to get the attention of other supes, he doesn't have any magic to defend himself. So, I had myself assigned to protect him as soon as I was old enough." I explained.

"Why would Niall agree to that arrangement if you were to take the throne?" Eric asked. "Your brother would be a liability for you."

"Loyal to a fault, remember?" I smiled a genuine smile and shrugged. "He's my brother and I've been protecting him since I was eight. Giving me the formal title of guardian and the magic to sense him just made me worry less because I could always feel him. Guardians can sense any emotions in their charge that indicate danger. Fear, anxiety, and pain for example." I shrugged. "Besides, he is a very carefully guarded secret."

"And what if he were to talk to others about your magic?" He challenged.

"He is bound." I was smiling because Niall had already addressed this concern years ago. "When my parents and grandmother were killed, I was taken to Faery because I had the spark. My brother couldn't go so he was left in the custody of my Aunt. My grandfather placed magic on the whole family so they could not reveal anything about fairies or our magic. They can't even reveal it under glamour." I added that last part with a little smugness in my voice.

"So, he lives in Louisiana?"

"Yes. Being this close makes the connection stronger. It's going to take me a little while to get used to the change." I explained while getting up from the couch. "Would you like to come with me to meet him?"

"I'm guessing your conversation was not actually about getting a puppy?" Eric smiled as he stood up and pulled on his jacket.

"No." I smiled back at him. "It seems there are five Jackson Weres at Merlotte's snooping around."

"So, we are going to Bon Temps?" Eric asked.

I wasn't surprised he knew where Merlotte's was located. It was in his area and the owner was a shifter.

"Yes, and maybe while we're there you could tell William Compton to stay away from my brother." I smiled at Eric sweetly.

"OH! OH! Please tell me he's the 'nerdy girl.'" Pam chuckled.

"Right you are, Pam." I smiled at her. "Jason called me a couple weeks ago to tell me he moved into town. He knows that Bill has sensed there is something different about him. Jason's been trying to avoid him but Bill keeps trying to talk to him whenever he's around. Jason knows better than to make eye contact but he's pretty certain Bill is looking for a chance to glamour him."

"Why?" Eric asked.

"Who knows? Maybe just a feed because he smells sweet." I shrugged. "I don't have any reason to think it's anything else just yet, but it would be best for Bill if he just stayed away."

"We can stop by his home while we're in town." Eric said as he walked towards the door.

"Where are you going, Sherriff?" I smiled and tilted my head to the side when he turned around to look at me.

"I thought you wanted to go to Bon Temps." He sounded exasperated.

"I do." I held out my hand towards him and when he realized what I was saying I had to laugh at the expression on his face. It was a mixture of apprehension and excitement, but he quickly returned to his emotionless mask. "Oh, come on. It's fun and we'll be back before you know it. Besides, this way we can show up cloaked."

That got his attention.

"You can cloak me too?"

"Yes. As long as we're touching and you don't let go." Well, I earned a smirk for that comment as he quickly placed his arms around my waist and pulled me flush against his body.

I laughed at his antics before I wrapped my arms around his back, focused on Jason, and popped us to his side.

* * *

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm still amazed by the number of reviews and alerts I've received for this story. Real life has been really busy with the holidays and work so I apologize for not responding to everyone, but please know I read every single one. I actually do a little happy dance every time I see one in my inbox.

Big thanks to my beta, Northman Maille. She's a tremendous help with my verb tense problem. Maybe she'll even cure me.

Lastly, I'm sorry for the delay with new chapters lately. Real life has been hectic and my muse has been stubborn. I think she's finally cooperating though so now I just need more time.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I'm just playing with the toys. I don't own them.

* * *

Previously:

"_You can cloak me too?" _

"_Yes. As long as we're touching and you don't let go." Well, I earned a smirk for that comment as he quickly placed his arms around my waist and pulled me flush against his body. _

_I laughed at his antics before I wrapped my arms around his back, focused on Jason, and popped us to his side._

_

* * *

_

"That was different." Eric said tonelessly after we had popped into Merlotte's.

"What's wrong Viking? Didn't you enjoy the trip?" I asked him sweetly, with my arms still around his back. After all, I had to keep touching him to maintain our cloak, right?

Eric looked down at me with a devilish smirk before pulling me tighter into his embrace and pushing his arousal into my stomach. "I certainly wouldn't mind popping with you again Princess."

I opened my mouth to chastise him for his never-ending sexual innuendos but before I could say anything I noticed one of the waitresses walking straight towards us. I quickly called on my magic and popped us to the other side of the room so that we were standing closer to a wall. It was unlikely anyone would invade our space in this new location.

I hadn't had a chance to warn Eric so he looked a little disoriented for a second.

"Sorry, the waitress was about to walk into us." I explained.

Eric raised an eyebrow in question. "But aren't we cloaked?"

"Yes. We are invisible but we still exist." I wasn't sure the best way to explain this aspect of my cloak so I hoped he would understand. "They can't see us, hear us, or smell us but we are still solid. We can be detected if we are touched or if we move anything and someone notices it."

Eric seemed to be thinking over my revelation so I took the time to observe our surroundings.

Merlotte's looked the same as always. It was your typical small town restaurant and bar with all the locals sitting around drinking, eating, and swapping gossip. The owner, Sam Merlotte, was behind the bar pouring drinks while three waitresses kept up with the tables. Of course, my brother was shamelessly flirting with one of those waitresses, but I saw him glance in my direction so I knew he felt my arrival.

All in all, everything looked rather normal except for the five burly men sitting at a table in the corner. It was obvious they didn't fit in, and that would be true even if I didn't know they were werewolves. Leather clad, tattooed bikers don't pass through a small town like Bon Temps very often.

"The blonde sitting at the bar is your brother?" Eric asked.

"Yes." I smiled. "I suppose you can see the family resemblance?"

"More like he's the only male in this dump attractive enough to be related to a fairy." Eric chuckled in response.

_When will the bitch get here? _

I immediately stiffened and turned my head towards the Were whose thoughts were broadcasting to me. Weres were usually hard for me to read but every once in a while I'd come across one that would broadcast a little louder. He still wasn't as clear as a human but I was getting what I needed because his mind was projecting a picture of Jason and me. How the hell did he have a picture of us?

_We should just take the brother like we planned and let him lead us to her. I'm sick of waiting. She's probably not even really a telepath and this is just a waste of time. At least we get some V outta this deal once we deliver her._

I felt rage.

Pure, unadulterated rage.

Not only had someone found out I was a telepath and planned to have me kidnapped, but they also intended to hurt my brother. I may be a sweet, southern girl at heart, but NO ONE TOUCHES MY BROTHER.

Lost in my anger, I started to stalk towards the trash that planned to harm my family. My body and magic were responding to my rage and I was reaching my boiling point. I needed to unleash my temper on those mongrels and teach them a lesson.

Before I could take more than a step, Eric pulled me back to his side.

"What are you doing?" He hissed at me.

"Let. Me. Go." I paused with each word to emphasize my point and my voice was deadly.

Of course, Eric was undeterred. "We can't just materialize out of nowhere in the middle of a bar."

"Don't make me hurt you Eric." I spat at him.

_Look at that prick. He thinks he's god's gift to women. _

My head snapped back to the Were as his thoughts of my brother invaded my mind again.

_I bet pretty boy doesn't last five minutes before we have him squealing like a baby._

If we weren't cloaked and the patrons of Merlotte could have heard my fierce growl, they would have trampled each other in an effort to run out the door.

The werewolves intended to torture _my_ brother.

All capability of reason left my body. I _had_ to kill someone and I was _going _to do it.

To _hell_ with the consequences.

Before I could move towards the lowlifes again, Eric tangled his left hand in my hair and pulled me into a searing kiss.

What the hell was wrong with him? I know violence does it for vampires but now was so not the time. I was pissed off by his actions and trying to push him away, but he just tightened his grasp and his arousal was even more evident as it pushed further into my stomach.

Shit! Even though I was fighting him, it was obvious he wrote the book on kissing technique and I really wanted to let myself sink into the kiss. When I felt his fangs click into place, I couldn't help but wrap my tongue around them. However, when I started to feel my anger subside and my arousal skyrocket, I finally snapped out of the moment.

This was a disaster waiting to happen. I had to make him stop. The more turned on I got the harder it was to fight my instincts. He hadn't signed the alliance yet and I couldn't lose control. I needed to figure out how to calm the Viking and quickly.

Now, I may be strong but I'm not nearly strong enough physically to push around a thousand year old vampire. So, my only option was to use magic, but I couldn't do that in the bar without drawing attention to us.

Leaving was the only option.

Having reached my decision, I popped us about two miles away from Merlotte's into a stretch of woods my Daddy used to hunt in. Before Eric even knew what hit him, I used my magic to blast him off me.

He landed ten feet away.

I stayed safe in my cloak.

I needed to calm down without an audience and I felt it was safe to assume the Sheriff would need a moment to calm down as well.

"Fairy!" Eric yelled.

I couldn't let him see me because I was no longer able to control myself and he would know my secret if he could see me. I had to regain control before I revealed myself but I didn't want him to leave while I did so. Therefore, I only revealed my voice.

"Sorry, but you couldn't seem to control yourself." I told him in an even tone.

His head turned towards the direction of my voice but he didn't try to approach me.

"You think I'm the one that needs to learn some control?" He laughed sarcastically. "I think you need to get control of your temper Princess. You were about to attack the Weres in the middle of a human bar."

"How the hell does that justify your behavior?" I yelled at him. I wasn't even going to address the fact that I had almost made a big mistake.

He shrugged. "Distraction. Sex is the best way of distracting a vampire in bloodlust so I thought I'd try it to see if it worked on you." He smiled devilishly in my general direction. "You can't say it didn't work."

"Hmph. More like you redirected my anger." I said angrily. I wasn't going to admit he was right so I lied.

"If you say so Princess."

The pompous ass knew I was lying.

"So, are you going to show yourself and tell me what happened in there?" Eric asked after a couple of moments of silence.

I had calmed down significantly so my appearance was back to normal and I was able to drop my shield as I explained, "They came to Bon Temps to kidnap my brother in an attempt to capture me, but now they know I'm coming so they are waiting for me."

"What happened to your brother being a highly guarded secret and your family in this realm being bound from talking about fairies?" Eric challenged.

"I don't know." I slumped down onto a tree stump to sit and think. "But once I take care of the wolves you can be sure I'll find out."

"We should have your brother leave and meet you somewhere else so we can surprise the Weres."

"Eric," I sighed as I stood back up, "you don't need to get involved. I can . . . " Before I could say anything else Eric was interrupting me.

"You think I'm going to leave when I have a chance at a good fight?" Eric said indignantly.

"It's not your fight." I countered.

"It may be soon enough and I'd rather know what I'm dealing with."

I studied him for a minute and decided I wasn't going to argue. "Fine. All I know is they were sent to get me because of my telepathy and they are going to be rewarded with V."

Eric's whole body went rigid and he snarled, "The wolves are on V? Did you notice a tattoo on their necks?"

"Um. They had a lot of tattoos, Eric." I said with a hint of confusion in my voice. "Why do you ask?"

"It's nothing."

Oh, but there was certainly something. His whole demeanor had changed. "I call bullshit. You went from anticipating the joy of a fight to being royally pissed off in the blink of an eye." I paused to think for a second while he turned his head to look off into the woods. "What's your history with wolves on V?"

"It's not your concern." Eric hissed out between his clinched teeth.

"I beg to differ. It may become a very big concern for me very shortly." Not only were they after my brother, but they also seemed to have a history with my possible, soon-to-be husband.

"Now's not the time for a history lesson." Eric's voice said he was back to business. "Just know that they will be much stronger and faster than normal Weres. They are also more vicious and unpredictable as a rule."

"I'll accept your answer for now, but if this alliance goes further I will expect an explanation."

Eric's only response was to glare at me so I returned his glare with equal fervor until I decided now was not the time for a battle of wills.

I pulled out my phone and started dialing my brother. "I'm going to get Jason to meet us at his house. He doesn't have any neighbors."

"Sook, what's takin' so long?" Jason answered impatiently. I was feeling an increase in his anxiety so I assumed the Weres were starting to cause trouble.

"Sorry. I stopped to run an errand on my way."

I heard him sigh into the phone. "Alright then. You on your way here now?"

"Well, I was thinking. I really don't want to deal with the gossips and the drunken jerks tonight." I let myself sound tired and a little whiney to keep up the act for the Weres. If they were on V, there was no doubt they could hear our conversation. "How about you meet me at your house and we'll leave from there?"

"How'd you guess that Ms. Fortenberry was hanging around just so she can get some new gossip?" He laughed. "I'll see you at my house in ten minutes."

"See you there." I agreed. I hung up the phone and walked towards Eric. "I guess we better get going."

"Don't you think . . ." Eric started to speak but I had already grabbed his hand and popped us into the back of Jason's truck. Cloaked of course.

"You were saying?" I smiled at him innocently. I had a feeling he was going to say we should follow Jason home in case the Weres attacked him on the way to his house. Did he really think I wouldn't consider that possibility?

Eric gathered me into his arms and held me to his chest as he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Are you sure you can't read my mind?"

It was all I could do to keep myself from groaning. Every time his body came in contact with mine it was become harder and harder to deny my body's reaction to him. The feel of his lips against my ear magnified the effect he had on my body and I was losing control of myself again.

Luckily for me, my brother exited the bar at the perfect moment and my attention was drawn away from the Adonis in front of me and back to reality. I pushed away from Eric a little to put some space between us while still maintaining contact in order to keep him in my cloak.

"You know I can't read your mind, Eric. Your thought was just predictable. I'd be a fool not to protect my brother as he drives home."

By the time I finished speaking, Jason was to the driver's side of his truck. Again, he gave a quick glance in my direction letting me know he felt my presence. I also saw some of the tension leave his shoulders so I knew things must have gotten tenser in the bar since Eric and I left.

"The wolves don't seem to care if your brother notices them." Eric commented as Jason started the truck.

I looked back towards the bar entrance and saw the five Weres climbing into their car. Eric and I kept our position standing in the bed of the truck as Jason pulled out on the main road and the Weres followed closely behind.

"_You going to be okay against five of them?" _ Jason thought at me.

I pulled out my phone to text a response.

"What are you doing?" Eric asked.

"Answering my brother." I responded to Eric while texting "I have a friend with me" to my brother.

"_Good." _Jason thought once he'd read my text. _"I have the gun you gave me with silver bullets under my seat."_

I gave an annoyed sigh. I was glad Jason had a weapon to defend himself in case one of them got past us, but there was a tenor to his thoughts that made me feel like he wanted to join in on the offensive side of the fight.

"What is it?" Eric questioned. I was pretty sure he was getting annoyed because he wasn't in on my conversation with my brother.

"My brother has too much testosterone. I can feel he wants to be in on the fight but he'll just get himself hurt." I responded to Eric while I typed my response to my brother.

"Wait in the truck and we'll hop in with you so we can leave." I didn't think anyone would have bugged his phone, but if they had then my text wouldn't seem out of place with our story of meeting to go see some puppies.

"_Mother hen."_ Was Jason's only response to my text but I could feel he would follow my instructions and wait in the truck. I'd have him go in his house but the truck was a smaller area to defend than a whole house.

The truck started to slow down as Jason took the right turn to head down the dirt road to his home. The Weres' car kept going straight but I could feel from their minds they stopped just a few feet past the turn to Jason's home. This didn't surprise me because they were probably planning on waiting until I showed up to attack.

"They're going to wait in the woods until I show up. Then they will spread out in the woods. I could pop us behind them and we could split up. It would give us the advantage of surprise." I suggested to Eric.

"I like the way you think." Eric smiled mischievously "Even if I was looking forwarding to watching you in battle."

"I would hardly even call this a skirmish." I answered before flashing a devilish smirk. "Besides, who said anyone would see me?"

"This _will_ be fun." He answered in appreciation before getting back to business. "Shall we get started then?"

"Would you like a weapon? I prefer the katana myself."

"You can produce a weapon?"

"No. I can summon one if I know where it is." I answered.

"My broadsword from my office."

"The one hanging on the wall?" I asked and Eric nodded in response.

I summoned his sword and handed it off to him before summoning my katana. It was a gift from my grandfather. I started training with swords when I was fifteen and the first time I picked up a katana it was clear to everyone it would be my weapon of choice. So, on my sixteenth birthday my grandfather gave me a custom made katana. Its length and weight were perfect for me and the hilt was encrusted with rubies, but the best part was the spell my grandfather placed on the sword.

"It's a perfect match for you." Eric commented.

"Thank you. It was made to be so." I smiled at him. "Just make sure you don't try to pick it up without my permission."

"And why is that?"

"It's cursed." I answered as Jason slowed to a stop in front of his home. "My grandfather gave it to me as a gift. It can never be used against me and it will harm anyone who touches it unless I've allowed them to wield it."

"Like its mistress. Beautiful but deadly."

I couldn't hold back the blush that painted my cheeks. How in the hell could he get me to blush when we were about to fight V fueled werewolves?

Eric smirked at me before asking, "Have the Weres spread out in the woods yet?"

I took a moment to open my mind and scan the surrounding woods. I didn't like what I found.

"Damn. They're multiplying." I mumbled.

Eric stiffened. "How many?"

"Eight in total now. They had three watching the house."

"If they were normal Weres it would be easy." Eric said thoughtfully. "If we keep them separated though, we should be fine."

"Just to warn you. Fairies might start popping up if they're needed."

"What do you mean?"

"My cousin, Claudine, is my guardian. So, if I get in trouble she'll feel it. If Claudine shows up, it possible her siblings will come since they are triplets and tied together very tightly." I explained before leveling him a glare. "Just try not to attack them if they show up to help. I'm sure they'll pop out as soon as it's over. They can't mask their scent."

"I'll do my best."

Well, that was reassuring.

"Are you ready?" I could almost feel his excitement in those three words.

"Always." I smiled. "I'll pop you to the north and then move myself to the south. Jason has a gun with silver bullets if any make it through. Try to leave one alive for me to read."

"I'm not making any promises." He winked as his fangs clicked down.

"Neither am I."

* * *

A/N: I'm still not sure I love this chapter. Please review and let me know your thoughts. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am so very sorry that I've been so absent lately with my updates on my stories.

I've been struggling with anxiety/depression for almost a year now and the past couple of months have been very difficult. They are adjusting my medication so hopefully it will help some.

You all have been so wonderful with your encouraging PMs and reviews. I hope you stick with me even though I'm a little sporadic at times with my updates. I promise I _will_ finish all my stories. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Lots of love to my beta, Northman Maille. Without her you would have been reading some crazy verb tense changes in this chapter. LOL

Disclaimer: Wish I owned it but I don't.

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Are you ready?" I could almost feel his excitement in those three words._

"_Always." I smiled. "I'll pop you to the north and then move myself to the south. Jason has a gun with silver bullets if any make it through. Try to leave one alive for me to read."_

"_I'm not making any promises." He winked as his fangs clicked down. _

"_Neither am I."_

_

* * *

_

The Weres were spaced out at regular intervals encircling Jason's home from about ten yards inside the tree line. While remaining cloaked, I popped Eric and I behind the mongrel that was standing in a small clearing in the woods, facing the front of Jason's. Eric started to pull away from me, but I pulled him back at the last minute.

"They will notice you first because they will be able to hear you and smell you. So they will start to surround you as quickly as they can. I will remain cloaked and start picking them off from the woods surrounding the lake that lies behind the house. I'll work my way back here." Without giving him a chance to respond, I kissed his cheek and popped away.

In the next second, I was behind my target in the woods by the lake. I sliced off his head with my katana before the unsuspecting Were could even hear his comrade struggle against Eric's sword.

The nasty dog's blood hadn't even hit the ground and I was already using my telepathy to locate my next target. I could immediately sense that all the Weres had now shifted into their animal form because I could sense their locations but I couldn't get any real thoughts. Honestly, they were running on their animal instincts now so there was truly nothing to read.

I sensed one wolf heading my way from the right while all the rest were heading towards Eric. The wolf approaching my location would arrive in only a few seconds so I decided to wait for him in my current spot. I tracked his path by using my telepathy so it was quite easy to intersect his course and remove his head.

Having dispatched my second Were, I focused on the wolves that were quickly approaching Eric's location. I could only sense four of the deplorable creatures now so Eric must have finished off two wolves in addition to the ones I had ended. I could tell Eric was engaged in a fight with two of the animals so I decided to head to my left and dispense with the wolf that was quickly nearing the ongoing fight.

I gathered my magic again and transported to a spot that should have put me approximately three yards in front of the wolf's path. Shockingly, the Were had already passed my new location.

Transporting takes so little time that a fairy can chose their destination, call their magic, and reappear at their chosen location before a human can blink an eye. The fact that the wolf had moved fast enough to get ahead of me in the short amount of time it took me to pop to my intended location supported Eric's warnings about the effects of vampire blood on these wolves. I had underestimated their speed and I wouldn't make that mistake again.

Another mental check on everyone's locations revealed that three wolves were now surrounding Eric. So, I didn't have any time to waste. I decided it was useless to try to predict the fourth wolf's speed again. Therefore, I would have to allow my intended prey to catch up with the rest of us at Eric's location.

Having made my decision, I popped myself to the small clearing where Eric was standing in the middle of three circling wolves.

Eric looked glorious. His golden hair was flowing freely around his shoulders and his shirt had been ripped open, revealing his perfect chest and abs. His sapphire eyes were practically glowing in the darkness as he tracked the movements of his enemies. His fangs were gleaming in the moonlight as blood dripped down his chin. He was feral and magnificent and he _would_ be mine.

I had never truly understood the meaning of bloodlust until that moment. I wanted nothing more than to forget our precarious situation and throw him down on the forest floor to have my way with him. All I could focus on in that moment was how he would taste and what it would feel like to have those strong arms hold me down as he pillaged me. There had never been a time when I felt so disconnected from reality and my surroundings as I did during those few moments as I watched Eric in the middle of battle.

I was quickly brought back into the fight, however, when the fourth wolf came crashing into the clearing from behind me and leaped in Eric's direction. Luckily for me, the fiend's flight path sent him hurling within my swords reach and I quickly sliced him in half.

The three remaining wolves were distracted for a moment at the surprise of seeing their buddy sliced in half by an invisible force. Eric took advantage of the diversion by removing the head of another Were.

Only two wolves remained and we needed one of them alive for interrogation about their mission. Since I was certain Eric could handle a single Were on his own, I summoned a silver chain from my penthouse and approached the smaller wolf while remaining cloaked. My target was still concentrating on the best way to attack Eric so it was rather easy to sneak up behind the smelly beast and wrap the silver chain around his neck.

This time I didn't underestimate the wolf's strength so I was prepared for his speed and power. He immediately growled when the silver touched his fur and began pulling away from my direction. However, I already had silver looped around his neck and he wasn't going anywhere soon. I was careful not to extend the protection of my cloak to the wolf as I tightened the silver chain around his neck and tied it to a nearby tree trunk.

By the time I was done, Eric had finished off the last wolf.

"Is it time to play with the puppy now?" Eric asked as he approached me.

At the sound of his voice, I turned to face him so I didn't really register his words since I was reveling in his appearance. He had removed his tattered shirt and his low riding jeans revealed the V of his hipbones. His arms were well defined and my attention was drawn to them. I was ready to feel them around me as we celebrated our victory in the way my body desired. My bloodlust had returned full force and I was ready to claim my Viking.

Before I could take a step forward to satisfy my lust or summon my magic to remove my cloak, there were two audible "pops" in the clearing.

Claude and Claudine were standing on either side of me and Eric was growling at them from ten feet away.

"Relax Viking." Claudine said sweetly. "We have simply come to secure our cousins."

I didn't care why they were here. I just wanted them to get out of my way so I could enjoy my vampire's body.

* * *

**Eric POV**

Fucking Fairies. If they were so worried about Sookie then where were they five minutes ago?

"Convenient timing now that the danger has passed." I snarled.

The male fairy stepped forward to address me while the female fairy turned away and started talking softly in another language. I assumed she was addressing Sookie in the Fae language. I was curious as to why Sookie was still hiding herself in her cloak.

"Do vampires have difficulty controlling Weres nowadays?" The male's condescending voice drew my attention away from my musings.

"Does it look like I had any problems Fairy?" I sneered at him while I gestured at the surrounding carnage. I was still worked up from the brawl with the wolves and finding it difficult not to fantasize about tasting the fairy buffet standing in front of me. I hadn't had a fairy in decades.

While speaking, I noticed the female fairy step to the left a couple of times with her arms slightly raised. It appeared as if she was trying to block someone's path. Why would she want to prevent Sookie from coming towards me?

"What is your woman doing?" I challenged gruffly as I took a step towards the female fairy. The woman had called Sookie her cousin, but if Sookie was still cloaked could it be possible the fairy was a threat?

"She is my sister." The male stated as he moved to stand between the female and me. I growled at his movement. "She is Sookie's guardian and is convincing her to return to the penthouse."

"The Prince left her with me until he returned to my bar. She is not leaving."

My tone brokered no argument on the subject. Even if the Fae Prince's proposition of a marriage was ludicrous, I was not done with the luscious princess yet. She was beautiful, smart, sassy, and fierce. I wanted to know more about this mysterious creature. Perhaps I could draw out the negotiations long enough to secure her without a marriage or treaty.

"You do not command us, Vampire." The male challenged.

I would not allow a fairy to disrespect me. As I stepped towards the male, the female's voice intervened.

"Sookie will meet you at your bar in an hour." The woman said soothingly while stretching her hand out into the air in front of her. I assumed she was reaching in Sookie's direction. "She has used a lot of magic and she needs to recharge."

Before I could respond, the fairy disappeared and I growled at the male.

He had the audacity to smirk. "I would say you are welcome to try and stop them but it appears you are too late."

I started to leap in his direction but changed course at the last moment when I heard movement to my left. The Were prisoner had shifted back into human form during our argument. The shift had left the silver chain loose around his neck and he was attempting to free himself.

I punched the Were and pinned him to the ground. In the next second, the male fairy was tightening the silver around the Were's neck and tying up his wrists.

With the fairy in such close proximity, I was surprised that I hadn't yet drained him. It was then that I realized I couldn't detect his scent.

"Your scent is cloaked?" My surprise at this discovery distracted me from my previous desire to drain him for his personality alone.

"It's a temporary charm and we are not sure how long it will work." He explained begrudgingly as he dragged the Were to his feet. "My other sister, Claudette, has taken Jason somewhere safe. I will transport you and the Were back to your bar. The Prince will meet you there in a half hour. We will clean up the mess you made."

In the next second, I was in the basement of Fangtasia with the Were tied in silver at my feet and the fairy was nowhere in sight.

I fucking hate fairies.

* * *

Niall Brigant was an arrogant and demanding son of a bitch. We had been discussing the proposed alliance for almost a half hour and we hadn't made any progress regarding the marriage portion of the deal.

This was a waste of my time.

After I had secured the Were in the basement, showered, and dressed in my normal jeans and t-shirt combo, I lessened my bloodlust by feeding. When I settled into my office to think over the night's events, I was frustrated due to the necessity of resisting my urge to take my 'plaything' into the basement to relieve my remaining needs. However, I hadn't lived for over a thousand years without learning something about politics and restraint. The last thing I needed was to insult the Prince of the Fae by smelling like sex when he returned to my bar to continue discussing an alliance that included arranging a marriage with his granddaughter.

Marriage. What a fucking joke! The only marriages that happen in the vampire world with any real frequency are between vampire monarchs for the purpose of joint protection of their states and those only lasted a hundred years. Not only was Niall demanding an interspecies marriage that would be an anomaly in the vampire and Fae worlds, but he was also requiring the marriage to last until Sookie's final death.

During my few moments of silence and solitude in my office before Niall's arrival, I had carefully examined all the things I'd learned tonight and I had come to several conclusions.

First, I didn't doubt that the Prince had valid information regarding conspiracies against the state and myself. Ever since the Queen ordered me to sell vampire blood to help rebuild her depleted bank accounts, I have been trying to come up with a plan to protect my ass when, not if, she betrayed me. She was a spoiled brat of a Queen and she feared me due to my age and her mistaken belief I wanted the crown. The problem was that she had me by the balls at the moment. If I had refused her order to sell V then she could have been justified to order my final death for insubordination. If I turned her in or turned over evidence against her, then I would be guilty of treason and staked by the authority or the next monarch.

Vampire laws were a bitch sometimes.

As far as Niall's information regarding a possible takeover by another state, well that wasn't surprising either. Other monarchs always did their best to keep spies in rival areas, and I was certain some of the other monarchs knew about the Queen's money problems. Part of a monarch's strength was displayed by their financial standing. If another state knew the Queen was practically broke, then they would be salivating to move into the Big Easy and start using the tourist trap city to add to their financial base.

If another state planned a takeover, then I would be the first one with a target on their back. I was the oldest vampire in the state and Sophie Ann had only evaded takeover attempts before now because others were afraid to cross my path.

Too bad Sophie didn't realize that before plotting my final death.

The second thing I was sure of was that I would have to take the crown to protect my existence and having the Fae as allies would make me nearly untouchable. The Fae were terrifying in battle. Not only did they have outstanding fighting capabilities but they also wielded their magic as they fought. In addition, they had the advantage of walking in the sun. Of course, vampires had ways of defending ourselves against the Fae but any clash with the race always led to sizable losses on both sides. Sophie Ann didn't have the kind of resources it would take to defeat a combined Vampire/Fae attack and I would be able to defeat her easily, while effectively putting an end to takeover aspirations from other states once they learned of my Fae alliance.

I could attempt the takeover without the Fae's assistance, but it would take more time to plan and I wasn't sure I had that much time to play with. I had several favors banked from over the centuries but it would take time to move all the players into place and ensure my success. Even if I moved as quickly as possible, the Queen could spring her trap or an invasion could be imminent.

No, my best bet would be to form an alliance with the Fae. However, I didn't want a wife and Sookie's expectation of monogamy was laughable. That didn't mean I didn't want her; I desired her greatly, but I didn't have to marry her to fuck her.

"Sheriff," Niall's annoying voice pulled my attention away from my musings. "If you became King, wouldn't you be expected to marry another monarch to protect your state? How is this proposal so different?"

"You know the difference." I glared at him. "The other party would be vampire. The marriage would dissolve in a hundred years and monogamy would not be expected."

The Prince regarded me thoughtfully for a moment before surprising me. "She is young and was raised with human ideals for part of her life. Her ideas on sexuality will likely change as she ages." He paused for a moment. "The monogamy requirement may be dissolved at any time during the marriage if both parties consent. Do you agree?"

I raised an eyebrow at the Prince. He was shrewd. He was right that Sookie would probably change her views on monogamy over the years. Plus, I would be able to mold her so that she knew exactly how to pleasure me. If I ever got bored with her, then I could always make it less enjoyable for her until she no longer wished to share my bed and wanted her own 'playthings.'

I cringed internally. I wasn't good at sharing and I didn't want to share Sookie. I would prefer an agreement where she was monogamous to me and I could do as I pleased, but I knew that wasn't happening. I suppose my desire for her to be only mine would fade over time as well as her human views on sex. Besides, she wouldn't be able to take other lovers unless I agreed.

"I agree with the compromise on monogamy." Before the Prince could speak however, I voiced my next concern. "There is still the issue of the length of the marriage."

Damn. I actually sound like I'm considering this.

"We don't know how long she will live. She is a hybrid and there is no way to predict her lifespan. She could live a hundred years or three hundred years." Niall stated factually.

"You understand my hesitancy then in agreeing to a unknown timeframe?" If he denied it then he was lying.

"Yes, but consider that she is agreeing to an unknown timeframe as well. Not to mention the alliance and protection of the Fae will last as long as she lives." Fuck. He did have a good point. I would have the Fae as backup for an undetermined length of time. That was a powerful bargaining chip on his side.

"And if you should fall? What would keep the next ruler in Fae from ending the alliance?" Niall was older than I was but the Fae were not immortal. I didn't know how much longer he would survive.

"The alliance will be filed in our archives. When a new ruler is named, they must accept and agree to honor any standing contracts which includes alliances." His prompt answers made me suspect that he had expected that question.

We were silent for a moment as I digested the new information before Niall spoke up again.

"Sookie will make a wonderful Queen and she will be loyal to you. She is as fierce and powerful as she is beautiful and loving. Where you inspire fear in your subjects, she will inspire loyalty and adoration. You will be a tremendous force to be reckoned with, Vampire."

I could tell that Niall was getting annoyed and starting to feel insulted by my reluctance to marry his granddaughter. We had agreed on all the terms of the alliance within ten minutes but the marriage agreement was stalling.

I hated the fact that the fairy was using logic to get me to agree to a marriage. He had successfully convinced me that I would be fucking idiot if I didn't agree.

I still had one problem though.

"I agree if you answer one question first." I finally stated as I leaned back against my desk.

Niall was instantly suspicious. "What would that be?"

"What are you hiding?" Niall didn't look confused by my question so I knew I was on the right track. "You need this alliance for some reason and you've yet to tell me why."

"I've told you all I'm willing to divulge until I know we have agreed on the alliance." Niall stated forcefully.

I laughed. "You honestly expect me to agree to this alliance without knowing what I'm getting myself into?"

"Do you expect me to give you ammunition against me without some type of reassurance?" He challenged me.

"You know the enemies you gain with this alliance, Prince. I must have the same knowledge in order to adequately determine the risks." I snarled.

"This is impossible." He rose from the couch and stood five feet in front of me. "You will accept the deal with the information you have or we are done."

"Then we are done." I growled as I pushed off the desk and rose to my full height in front of the Prince.

"You are a FOOL." His voice was soft but deadly.

Before I could respond, we both heard the sound of a throat clearing and turned to see Sookie standing to our side. She had changed into a pair of dark blue jeans and a light blue off the shoulder peasant top. Her hair was still down and flowing softly over her shoulders. She was beautiful.

"Um. Sorry to interrupt." I raised my eyebrow at her tone. She seemed strangely reserved compared to our encounter earlier in the night. Almost sad. "I take it things are not going well."

"We have reached an impasse child. I was just about to leave." He responded briskly as he raised a hand in her direction. "Come and we shall return to your apartment together."

I was still trying to understand the difference in Sookie's demeanor so I hadn't really registered Niall's words until Sookie responded.

"Perhaps if you tell me the problem, I may be able to come up with a compromise." Sookie replied softly as she took her grandfather's hand.

"We've been able to negotiate the alliance but I require more knowledge before agreeing." Sookie didn't seem to understand as she glanced between the Prince and myself. "I know the strengths I'm gaining from the alliance, but I need to know what enemies I'm getting as well. You're grandfather has refused to tell me until the alliance is signed."

"I see." Sookie sighed and looked down at the floor.

She seemed so resigned and unlike the woman I met earlier, I was beginning to wonder if she had a mental problem. I definitely did not need a psycho fairy hybrid on my hands.

It looked like the Prince was about to speak again but Sookie interrupted him and started speaking in the Fae language. I was instantly annoyed that they were speaking a language I could not understand but I did not interrupt since her words seemed to irritate the Prince. I assumed she was trying to convince him my request was reasonable, but that may have been wishful thinking.

His tone was getting harder and his voice rose slightly in volume until she turned to face him fully and grabbed his hands to place them on either side of her face and softly hold them there.

"My Prince, I have been your confidant and heir to the throne for the last decade. Will you refuse to trust my judgment now when it matters most to me?"

It was the Prince's turn to sigh as he closed his eyes and kissed Sookie on the forehead. He said something in their language before he released Sookie and stepped back. "I will return in an hour."

Then he popped away.

Before I can even ask a question, Sookie placed her hand on my forearm and I felt the now familiar sensation of teleporting.

When I can see again, there is a beach in front of me and the soft sound of waves licking the shore. I looked around and the area seemed to be deserted.

"Where have you taken me?" I growled as I stepped away from her. I was annoyed at being abducted from my office.

"I'm sorry." She said softly. "If I'm going to tell you what you want to know, then I had to take you somewhere I knew we wouldn't be overheard. We're on an island off the coast of Florida."

I can understand the logic behind our sudden relocation but I was still angry that she didn't explain beforehand.

"Fine." I said shortly. "Speak."

Sookie took a deep breath before turning to face the ocean and wrapping her arms around her waist. She looked lovely with the moonlight on her hair and the slight breeze off the ocean blowing the strands around her shoulders.

"I will tell you my secret Eric but you must understand the consequences." I raised my eyebrow as she referenced 'her' secret but she didn't see it since she was still looking at the water.

"If I tell you what you want to know and you decide not to agree to the alliance, Niall will order your death and, more than likely, that of your child."

I growled before replying. "He can order whoever he wants. I can protect Pam and myself."

Without looking at me, she replied in a whisper that carried on the ocean breeze.

"You would never see me coming."

* * *

A/N: I know. I know. I hate cliffhangers too, but this ones been in my head since the beginning. I'm already working on the next chapter so I hope to get it out in the next week or so barring any personal life complications. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Have I told you lately how much I love you all? I never seem to have enough time to respond to the reviews but I read each one. You were all so supportive of my personal struggles and my last chapter. Truly, I am very lucky to have such wonderful readers. Thank you all!

I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's the one that inspired the whole story for me. This chapter, along with the next one, has been in my mind since the beginning. Please review and tell me what you think.

Also, I owe a huge thanks and hug to my beta, Northman Maille. With this chapter, I learned that she curses when she really loves a chapter. I take that as a good sign.

Disclaimer: I might dream about it, but I don't own anything True Blood or SVM.

* * *

_Previously:_

"_I will tell you my secret Eric but you must understand the consequences." I raised my eyebrow as she referenced 'her' secret but she didn't see it since she was still looking at the water. _

"_If I tell you what you want to know and you decide not to agree to the alliance, Niall will order your death and, more than likely, that of your child."_

_I growled before replying. "He can order whoever he wants. I can protect Pam and myself."_

_Without looking at me, she replied in a whisper that carried on the ocean breeze. _

"_You would never see me coming."_

_

* * *

_

Was this an ultimatum? I had to agree to the alliance after I learned their secret or Sookie would be my assassin? If so, how do you protect yourself from final death when the one hunting you can be fucking invisible?

I didn't show any reaction outwardly to her declaration, but my response came through gritted teeth "Is that a _threat_, Princess?"

"No, Eric." Sookie's voice was defeated. "I'm trying to help you."

"By threatening me?"

"By explaining the facts." Her tone was detached. "Would you rather I tell you only the bare essentials and not warn you of the dangers looming all around you?"

"I would rather be afforded answers without all the cryptic fairy tales." I growled.

I was surprised when Sookie seemed to grin a little. I was beginning to think her morose mood was unflappable. "I suppose you don't enjoy reading mysteries either?"

"No. I don't." I replied shortly.

We both stood in silence for a couple of moments before Sookie spoke again. "Among fairies, our word is our bond. When we make a promise, we keep it."

I nodded along with her statement since I knew this much about fairies. However, I failed to understand how it applied to our situation at the moment.

She turned to face me and any sign of her earlier amusement had been wiped away. "As you mentioned, however, fairies can be very cryptic. We word our promises very carefully and differing interpretations of a promise can allow leeway in how the promise is kept." She paused before adding. "I have seen that vampires behave in a similar fashion."

"Yes." I raised an eyebrow in question, as I still didn't understand where she was going with this subject. "We word promises to the best of our advantage."

Sookie nodded in acknowledgement. "Niall knows this as well and that is why he will not allow you to live knowing our secret without having you bound by the alliance." Before I could speak, she continued to talk. "However, I have another option if you are willing, because I don't really want to kill you."

She tried to give me a little teasing smile as she finished speaking but I could see the strain this conversation is causing her and I was annoyed to find that I didn't like to see her upset. What the fuck!

I brushed away that thought before responding. "Well, what is this other option?"

"A blood oath."

I didn't expect _that._

"I've only heard of blood oaths among fairies." I challenged. I'd heard of a couple of blood oaths among Fae clans during the last Fae/Vampire war that solidified some of their alliances but I'd never heard of any between vampire and Fae. To be honest, I didn't really know a lot about blood oaths in general.

"I know." She nodded. "I don't think there has ever been one between a vampire and a fairy, but that doesn't mean it can't be done."

"How does it work?"

"A blood oath prevents deception within a promise. It does not allow loopholes and prohibits a differing interpretation that could be used to undermine the promise itself. It reads the pure intention of the oath and prevents the one making the oath from undermining that intention."

"What happens if the person taking the oath does break the promise?" I asked thoughtfully.

"They can't." She explained confidently. "It's physically impossible. For example, if I promised to never drink water again, then the blood oath would prevent water from ever coming into my mouth. It wouldn't matter if someone else held me down and tried to force water down my throat. The magic would create a barrier that would keep the water away."

"So, you want me to take a blood oath to keep your secret?"

"If you don't agree to the alliance, then yes. I believe a blood oath stating that you would keep our secret would satisfy the Prince."

"What's the catch?" I knew there had to be one or every important transaction would require a blood oath.

When Sookie sighed at my question, I knew I was right. There was most definitely a catch.

"It's painful for everyone involved." She shrugged as if the pain were only a needle prick. "Anyone with your blood would feel pain for the time it takes the magic to settle into your blood line."

"I don't understand. What do you mean by my bloodline? You are speaking in fairy riddles again." My temper was getting shorter and shorter.

"The blood oath applies to everyone who shares your blood. Your maker, child, and anyone else who shared blood with you in the past, present, or future would be held to the same promise. Therefore, the magic has to work through their blood as well. They do not have to be here though. All we need is the ritual knife from Fairy and I can call it here with my magic."

I have to admit that I just stared at her. I'd never heard of any magic powerful enough to affect an entire bloodline especially if those involved were located all around the globe.

"And can the blood oath be lifted?" I decided to get all the facts before contemplating a decision.

"No." Sookie's eyes met mine to convey the seriousness of her answer. "Any attempt to interfere with the magic of the blood oath by anyone in the bloodline will result in the instant eradication of the bloodline. This is why a blood oath is often used in Faery to finalize alliances between clans. No one would dare risk the death of an entire bloodline."

This woman was full of surprises tonight. I wanted to doubt her story, as I couldn't imagine magic strong enough to cause the final deaths of so many vampires, but there was a ring of truth to her words.

"So, this is why a blood oath is such a rare occurrence?" I mused out loud.

Sookie laughed sarcastically. "I guess I didn't make it sound very appealing did I?"

"Maybe you should work on your sales pitch technique?" I teased her half-heartedly.

"Possibly." She replied with a slight grin before we both turned to stare out at the ocean and stood in a contemplative silence.

It only took me a few minutes to weigh the risks of agreeing to the blood oath before I came to a decision. Since the oath was only to keep their secret, I couldn't see the harm in agreeing to the proposal.

"If I do not agree to the alliance, then I will take the blood oath to keep your secret." I stated neutrally.

I noticed her shoulders lost some of their tension in response to my words. "Good."

We continued to stand in silence for a couple of more moments while Sookie seemed to be gathering her thoughts. Finally, she gestured with her arm towards the shoreline. "Shall we walk?"

I nodded and fell into step beside her as we leisurely walked down the beach. The waves were relatively quiet in the background and the beach remained deserted. As we walked, I was tempted to break the silence and demand answers from the fairy but a glance at her showed that she seemed to be struggling with where to start her story.

Finally, after we had walked about a hundred feet, she started speaking.

"Do you know much about the development of a fairy's magic?"

"No." I answered dryly. "Your kind is very secretive after all."

"True." She sighed. "You will have to understand how we mature in order to understand everything."

I nodded for her to continue her explanation.

"A fairy is born with a certain amount of magic. A human-fairy hybrid is the same if they have the 'spark,' which gives a fairy their magic. The magic a fairy is born with can give an indication to how powerful the child will be when they reach their magical maturity on their twenty-eighth birthday."

She laughed a little as she added jokingly, "I like to call it a fairy's magical puberty."

"How old are you Princess?" I had a feeling that I already knew.

Her face lost all hints of mirth as she turned her head away from me. "I turned twenty-eight last week."

"Did your puberty not go as planned?"

"You could say that." Came her dreary reply. "But we'll get to that in a moment."

As we continued to walk, she explained more about the growth of a fairy's magic. "From a young age, everyone saw that I was physically stronger than most full-blooded fairy children and I learned to teleport when I was only five. Most fairies are ten before they master the skill. I was also able to perform simple spells easily. The most impressive talent I possessed, however, was my telepathy."

"Why is that?" It wasn't that I didn't think it was a powerful skill, but I wanted to understand why it was the most impressive to the Fae.

"In our recorded history, there has never been a telepathic fairy."

That was surprising. I knew I'd never heard of one but it wasn't like I was best friends with any fairies or knew all their powers.

"With all the skills I showed at such an early age, it was quite easy for Niall to name me as his heir. Of course there were some fairies that resisted because they are purists, but they didn't have enough power to really put up a fight."

"Purists?" I asked.

"There is a faction in Faery that believe our reproductive difficulties and loss of magical power are due to mating with humans. They want all hybrids killed." Sookie answered dismissively. "But we'll talk more about them later."

"Don't think I'll forget." I warned. I had a feeling this purist faction was one of the enemies I would be gaining with an alliance through a marriage with a fairy hybrid. If they didn't like hybrids, then I can only imagine what they would think of a hybrid that was married to a vampire.

"I'm sure you won't." She laughed lightly before continuing. "On the night of a fairy's twenty-eighth birthday, their family holds a 'coming out' party, of sorts. Everyone in his or her family and all close personal friends are invited to celebrate the new magic of the fairy. At the designated time, the newly matured fairy demonstrates any new powers they gained that day. The maturity party is one of the most sacred events in each fairy family."

We walked for a few more moments before she picked up the story again.

"Since I was named the heir to the throne, a royal gala was planned and everyone in the kingdom was invited. We had planned it for years. I must have had ten dress fittings to make sure I looked perfect."

She smiled slightly at some memory before all emotion left her face again. "The first new talent I discovered upon waking was the skill of tongue. We have several species in Fae and I spoke most of the languages but I had always struggled with Elfin. On my way to breakfast, I passed two elves in conversation with each other and I could easily understand them. I had known that the skill existed in our bloodline so I tested it with my cousin, Claudine, as we ate breakfast. Grandfather was very proud since the skill is very useful in politics."

Sookie was silent for a couple of moments before I decided to move the conversation along, "Did you gain any other skills?"

"Yes. The next skill I discovered was my ability to mask my scent. Again, this is a powerful tool as it allows for discretion in movement."

"You also gained your ability to cloak yourself, correct?"

"Yes." Her tone was terse. "But I didn't discover that skill until later that night."

Before I could question her further, she volunteered more information. "The only other skill I discovered during the day was the ability to call items to my location. As you've seen, this is a very useful skill to have in battle."

I nodded in agreement.

Then, I heard Sookie take a deep breath and I felt her tension as easily as if we were blood bonded.

"Everyone was very proud of me and I was very happy with my new powers." She said wistfully before growing sad again. "I was scheduled to make my entrance at the gala an hour after sunset. So, about an hour before nightfall, I returned to my suite in the palace to begin preparing. My lady's maid, Belinda, was there waiting for me. She had been with me since I was ten and she was fifteen. She was my closest friend outside of my family circle. She had made my dress herself. She was very talented."

"Belinda and I spent the next half hour talking excitedly about the upcoming events as she painted my nails and drew my bath. After leaving me to soak, she closed my bathroom door and went to lay out my clothing."

Sookie's voice continued to become more strained and emotional as she continued her story. It was obvious we were coming to the turning point in her story and I could smell the tears welling in her eyes.

"I was soaking in the bath when I felt a strong surge of magic. My body tingled and I felt incredibly strong. Stronger than I'd ever felt before. I felt invincible." She whispered the last part as if she were ashamed.

I was confused.

"Another gift?" I prompted.

"More like a curse." She said bitingly as she stopped walking and turned her back to me.

"Before I could think about the new surge of strength I was feeling, I felt an overwhelming hunger. It was as if I hadn't eaten in years." I moved to stand beside her so that I could see her face but she had closed her eyes. "Without a second thought, I jumped out of the bathtub and wrapped my robe around me. Then, I ran out into my bedroom to order Belinda to bring me some food."

The tears she had been holding back started flowing down her cheeks.

"But I never spoke a word to her. The moment I opened the door I smelled the most delicious food that had ever existed and I moved to devour it without conscious thought."

We stood in silence for what seemed like hours but was probably only seconds before I prompted her to finish the story.

"Sookie?" I softly urged her to go on.

Although she didn't acknowledge me, she continued her story. "The next thing I remember, I looked down and saw Belinda pale and dead in my arms."

"I don't understand." I felt like I was missing something obvious in her story but I just couldn't pull it together. "Was it a new power? What happened to her?"

Again, Sookie took a deep breath. She straightened her shoulders and turned to face me before turning my world upside down.

Before her words reached my ears, I heard the clicking noise I had heard several times daily for centuries.

"I drained her."

As Sookie spoke, I saw her beautiful, perfectly white fangs gleaming in the moonlight.

* * *

A/N: Don't hate me. This was the best place to break the chapter even though it's short. The next chapter is almost done and has all the background I know you'll be dying for. I'm sending it to my beta tomorrow.

If you have any specific questions other than how, then add it to your review. I'll try to cover as many as I can in the next couple of chapters.

Do you love it? Hate it? Were you surprised? Did you see it coming? Was the secret a let down? Please review and let me know what you think?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:

Short and sweet note…

I love you all. Your reviews keep me inspired.

I love my beta. She keeps me honest and in the right tense.

I love creative license and I'm not a scientist. (You'll understand later)

I love Eric, but sadly don't own him or any of the other characters.

Now, on with the show . . .

* * *

_Previously:_

_Although she didn't acknowledge me, she continued her story. "The next thing I remember, I looked down and saw Belinda pale and dead in my arms."_

"_I don't understand." I felt like I was missing something obvious in her story but I just couldn't pull it together. "Was it a new power? What happened to her?"_

_Again, Sookie took a deep breath. She straightened her shoulders and turned to face me before turning my world upside down. _

_Before her words reached my ears, I heard the clicking noise I had heard several times daily for centuries. _

"_I drained her."_

_As Sookie spoke, I saw her beautiful, perfectly white fangs gleaming in the moonlight._

_

* * *

_

Speechless.

For one of the very rare times in over a thousand years, I was completely and irrevocably without the ability to speak.

Hell, I couldn't even think of anything to say let alone actually form words.

So, I just stared at her.

And she stared back.

She was obviously waiting for my reaction.

Yet, I stood as still as a statue and devoid of any real chain of thought.

Of all the possibilities I had considered when trying to ascertain her secret, I never even would have dreamed this was possible.

The only coherent thought going through my mind was the ever-helpful phrase –

'_What the fuck?'_

Other than that question, my mind was a jumble of words like: impossible, sexy, dangerous, beautiful, hunted, powerful, secret, protect, how, and target.

I don't know how long we stood staring at each other before she retracted her fangs and started walking back down the beach. I'm not sure how I managed it, but I put one foot in front of the other and fell into step beside her. I was in a daze.

Sookie startled me when she started speaking again. Her voice was back to the detached tone she had used earlier in our walk.

"When I saw Belinda dead in my arms, I screamed as loud as I could. The two royal guards that were stationed outside my suite came rushing in and my guardian, Claudine, popped into the room. I can remember everything that happened next, but at the time I felt like a bystander in my own body. I had no control."

My brain was starting to catch up with her revelation and I understood exactly what she was talking about. She was explaining her feelings in the same way a newborn vampire would describe bloodlust. Hunger, pure instinct, no restraint.

"Without a word, I lunged for the fairy guards. They smelled wonderful. I took the first one by surprise and drained him while Claudine and the other guard yelled at me to stop. They were unable to get to me. Afterward, we realized it was my cloak or barrier that kept them away, but at the time I didn't even think about it. I was still visible but untouchable. When I was done with the first guard, I went after the second one. I didn't have a weapon and he did. He defended himself well, but again my magic took over. I became invisible and attacked him from behind. Claudine continued to yell at me to stop but she couldn't get near me and none of her spells affected me."

"Feeling both Claudine's distress and my new bloodlust, Niall, Claude, and Claudette all popped in a few second later as I was dropping my cloak and finishing the second guard."

When Sookie stopped speaking for a moment, I realized I had regained my ability to communicate.

"What happened next, Sookie?" I asked her softly.

"I looked at the bloodshed in the room and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I saw the blood dripping down my mouth and onto my chest. I stared at the fangs in my mouth while my family stared at me. Eventually, the silence was broken when I collapsed into hysterical sobs."

"You didn't attack your family?" If she didn't, then this was surprising. Even if she were no longer thirsty, a newborn would not be able to resist a full-blooded fairy.

"No." She shook her head slightly. "It's my one saving grace and we don't know why, but it seems that I don't have any desire to feed on someone that shares my blood. So, my family is safe." Her relief was palpable.

After a couple of moments of silence, I saw Sookie glance at me to see how I was taking everything she had revealed.

"No questions, Sheriff?"

"I thought it best to let you finish the story before asking anything." I said reasonably and then continued after a slight pause. "I assume the political clean-up after the slaughter in your room was most unpleasant."

Sookie visibly blanched when I mentioned the slaughter and I chastised myself for my word choice. Then I berated myself for chastising myself. Why should I give a damn about her feelings?

Maybe manipulating emotions was another talent of hers. Even if it was, however, I didn't have any way of confirming it. If I asked her, then I would have to reveal I was feeling something other than my normal callousness and _that_ was NOT going to happen.

"I don't know much about the politics and clean-up." Sookie whispered as she looked down at her feet as we continued our meandering walk along the beach. "Grandfather took me in his arms and we all teleported to the penthouse I'm staying in now. It's a safe house we keep in this realm. After they were assured I wasn't going to attack them, Claudine and Claudette helped me bathe and dress while the Prince left to Faery with Claude to handle the clean-up of my mess and the cover story."

"You didn't even care to ask about how your actions were explained or the ramifications of your change? It's been a week." I challenged indignantly. I thought she was more responsible than her actions portrayed.

"I'll admit I've been . . . distracted . . . hell, I've been selfish." You could hear the self-loathing in her voice. "Niall has been working on the politics in Faery and he's been giving me items to work on here while we finalize an alliance."

"In other words, you've been avoiding the consequences."

Sookie's eyes flashed with rage and her fangs snapped into place as she turned to take a step towards me. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was in all her glory.

"Avoid the consequences!" She shrieked at me. "Tell me almighty Sheriff how I can avoid the consequences because I would take the opportunity in a heartbeat?"

She stepped towards me again until our bodies were only separated by a few inches. "I've killed my best friend of eighteen years and two loyal guards. I've drained at least one person nightly since my birthday because I can't control myself and neither can anyone else. Whenever my vampire self decides she wants blood, she doesn't want it from a bottle! So, instead, my magic kicks in and finds a human to drink from. Iron and silver do not work on me so my family can't contain me. I do not have a Maker to show me how to stop or command me to stop when I should. It is no longer safe for me in Faery so I can never return home. I will be replaced as Niall's heir. I have more than likely lost the ability to have children. My existence is a danger to all Fairies and I have to see the disappointment, fear, and worry on my family's face every time I see them. So, tell me again Eric how much I'm avoiding the consequences!"

Sookie shook with her anger throughout her speech but the tears also started to fall. I don't think she realized she had started to cry until she finished speaking. Once she did, she quickly turned away from me and back towards the water in order to roughly wipe away the tears.

As much as I hated to admit it – and I never would admit it to anyone but myself – I felt compelled to comfort her. In many ways, she was a newborn vampire. Lost, confused, and angry. Normally, I would add scared to the list, but this woman in front of me didn't seem to have the word fear in her vocabulary.

Damn it.

I really needed to stop feeling things around her.

But I had always hated to see a woman cry.

I sighed and stepped up behind her. I placed my hands on her hips and whispered softly.

"That is why you seemed so reserved and different when you returned to my office tonight, isn't it?" I asked. "You left with your cousin and drained someone in your bloodlust which remained from the fight with the wolves?"

She sniffed lightly as she nodded curtly.

I had to begrudgingly admit to myself that I felt bad for her. Without a Maker, she had no one to explain things to her about feeding and other items of wisdom that Makers passed on to their children in order to help them adapt. I'm sure her family was trying to help but with her powers and apparently her immunity to silver and iron, they would be powerless to stop her.

Thinking about a Maker's responsibility brought up a very important question. "Sookie, do you know how you've managed to become a human, fairy, vampire hybrid?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Her tone was dark and held a warning. "There's no going back once you know. Marriage, blood oath, or final death are the only options."

I dropped my hands from her hips and stepped back. She turned around to face me as I responded.

"Didn't we already establish that?" My tone was curt.

"Yes, but I haven't told you yet so I wanted to give you one more chance to change your mind." Sensing my confusion she explained further. "It will be hard to hide what I am from the world forever. It will get out." I nodded in agreement. "However, the how of my tri-hybrid status is the secret that will be protected at all costs. The truth puts all fairies and fairy hybrids at risk."

"As I said before, I will either agree to the alliance or take the oath." I responded firmly.

Curiosity killed the cat or so human's say. I wonder if the same goes for vampires.

"Fine." Sookie and I started walking again as she told her fateful story.

"Niall told my cousins and I the story I'm about to tell you after he returned from Faery on the night of my birthday. He said the only other beings that knew the story were my late grandfather, Fintan, and Dr. Ludwig."

I wasn't surprised at the mention of Dr. Ludwig. She was the best supernatural physician and she had developed magic that kept her from divulging patients' secrets. It was why I used her for my retinue's purposes when needed.

"My mother and father were both biologically one-quarter fairy. My father was Niall's grandson and was raised knowing about the fairy side of the family. However, he did not have the spark. My father, Corbett, only inherited the good looks and appeal of the Fae. My mother was the same way except Patricia didn't know about her fairy heritage until after she met my father's family. Her parents died when she was a child and no one was around to tell her. Fintan recognized her as part-Fae and told her of her background. Soon after my parents were married, they had Jason and, as you've seen, he does not have the spark either."

Sookie paused for a moment in her story and a bottle of blood appeared in her hand. I must have shown my surprise because she shrugged and said, "I'm thirsty and there's no need to hide it now. Would you like one?"

I shook my head in answer and in awe. Marriage or not. She was an amazing creature.

"Suit yourself." Sookie said nonchalantly as she drained her bottle of blood and 'poofed' the bottle away before continuing her story.

"A few years later, my parents decided they wanted to have another child and started trying to have another baby. They had been trying for a couple of months when my mother disappeared."

Sookie seemed to collect her thoughts for a moment before continuing. "On the first day, my father was worried about car accidents or other human aliments so he called the human authorities. By the second day, he realized he should contact the fairy side of the family to see if they could find her. However, communication between the realms isn't instantaneous and it was the third day before Niall and Fintan came to see him with a couple of royal guards. They asked him if they had an argument or if anything else seemed wrong, but he said everything was perfect. He told them they had a wonderful evening while Jason stayed at Gran's for the weekend and he shared with them that they were trying to have a baby. My mother had told him she was going to go to Monroe to browse at the baby stores the next evening since he was going bowling with his friends from work the following night."

"She was taken at night?" The question slipped out but it was fairly obvious by now that a vampire had taken her mother.

"Yes." She agreed. "Niall had to return to Faery but he left two guards to accompany Fintan on his search for my mother."

Sookie's heartbeat was speeding up so I knew we were coming to the end of her story.

"When Fintan found her, she was being held by a vampire in a small home on the state line with Mississippi. He had raped her, bonded her to him, and shackled her to his bed. My grandfather told Niall that he was very sadistic and said the vampire told him he took what he wanted. She was unclaimed and smelled almost as sweet as she tasted." Sookie let out a shuddered breath. "Fintan gave the vampire his final death, cleaned up my mother, and decided it would be best if she didn't remember anything. Niall agreed so they worked magic to cover-up her absence so my father and Gran didn't even remember my mother was gone. Worried about family disgrace, they also ended the two fairy guards that had accompanied Fintan to find my mother."

I made a small sound of disgust and Sookie's eyes shot to mine.

"I know. I don't agree with rewarding a loyal subject with death either."

I was surprised she questioned her family's decisions and I said so.

"No one's infallible. My grandfather and I have had several disagreements on similar subjects, but that's a different story."

I was really become annoyed at how much respect I was feeling for this little fairy.

Shit.

Before I was too lost in my ruminations, Sookie finished her story.

"A few week's later, my mother and father announced they were having a baby. Neither my grandfather nor Fintan considered any ramifications on the pregnancy from my mother's abduction. However, as I aged and showed stronger than average magical skills and strength, not to mention my telepathy, they started questioning the effects of the vampire blood on my powers. When I was two, they took me to see Dr. Ludwig."

"After doing several test, the good doctor concluded that the fertilization of my mother's egg by my father's sperm occurred during the time when she was being held captive by the vampire and receiving his blood for the bonding." I stopped walking and just stared at her.

"What are you saying?"

"A human male's sperm can stay viable in a woman for a couple of days and vampire blood doesn't travel in a human's body in the same way as human blood does. Dr. Ludwig believes that some of the vampire's blood seeped into the egg with my father's sperm. Therefore, it became a part of my growth even though I was still biologically the child of my mother and father." She finished her biology lesson sounding like a high school teacher.

I considered her words for a moment before trying to pull all the information I had gained tonight together into one package.

"So, on your birthday?" I prompted her to help me tie it all into a nice pretty, complicated package that should never really be unwrapped.

"Niall said they had no way to predict this would happen." She shook her head sadly. "Obviously, it's never happened before and I hadn't shown any signs of turning. I've always been stronger both physically and magically, but the only other _difference_ I had was my telepathy, which my grandfather said he knew of a couple of vampires with telepathic skills."

I nodded my head in agreement. The Queen of Louisiana could communicate telepathically with her children.

"They all thought they had seen all of the implications of the vampire blood play out and didn't expect any other ramifications." She sighed. "After speaking with Dr. Ludwig about what has happened, the assumption is my surge of magic at my maturity activated the remaining dormant magic of the vampire blood when the sun set that night. Since the vampire blood was there at my conception, it is as much a part of me as my mother's egg and my father's sperm. Therefore, my tri-hybrid state."

We had been standing still as we talked for the last several minutes and I admit I just continued to stare at her. I had learned so much tonight. She was right that there was no going back from the knowledge I had gained.

"If vampires knew this they would kidnap fairy females to breed and bond with hoping to time it correctly to create a tri-hybrid child and then take their powerful children for their own purposes." I concluded aloud.

"Yes."

"The fairy purists will have a single minded focus to end your life."

"Yes."

"Vampires will want to control you to control your power and the Prince."

"Yes."

"The alliance is to protect your life."

"Yes."

"You need a relationship with a vampire in order to construct a plausible lie that will not endanger other fairies and will explain your current hybrid status."

"Yes."

Before I could say another word, Sookie got a distracted look on her face for a moment and then sighed.

"Niall is calling us back. Our time is up." She explained sadly as she held her hand out for me to take so she could teleport us back to my office to finish the negotiations with the Prince.

The real question was: Did I want to continue the negotiations now that I knew their secrets and the enemies I was gaining?

* * *

A/N: I'm kind of nervous about how this chapter will be received. I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think of the direction I've taken and the background. Constructive criticism is accepted as much as encouragement. Thanks for continuing to follow the story.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Your response to the last chapter was phenomenal. Thank you all so much for reviewing and following my story. You inspire me to keep writing.

I wasn't sure I was satisfied with this chapter but my wonderful beta, Northman Maille, actually sent it back with no corrections or changes. She said that was a first for her and I needed to muck up the next chapter more so she could keep her job. LOL

So, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**SPOV**

For once, I was actually relieved when I felt my Great-Grandfather magically calling for my presence.

I was exhausted.

I may be a powerful, freaky combination of Supe blood but I was still part human and I needed some sleep after this hellaciously long night.

Retelling the events of the night of my transformation was not something I enjoyed doing. So, I was more than happy to end this conversation with the Sheriff. He may have more questions, but he could wait. He knew enough to make his decision and I didn't owe him anything else at the moment.

If he decided to marry me, then we could talk about our enemies and fang hygiene all he wanted.

For now, I was ready to let the men talk details while I escaped into dreamland.

It wasn't that I was a running away or anything, but anyone would need some time to adjust when, in only a week's time, the world around them had been turned upside down and they had become a stranger in their own body.

I wasn't the same person anymore.

I was vampire.

And fairy.

And human.

I was a mutt.

A powerful mutt, but a mutt all the same.

I sighed aloud.

This line of thought was getting me nowhere. I hated how self-loathing I felt after inadvertently draining my meal.

It wasn't like I hadn't killed before. I had killed several Weres this very night and I hadn't felt an inkling of remorse.

No. Killing didn't bother me.

It was killing innocent people that bothered me.

Fuck. I had to stop thinking about this and focus on the vampire in front of me.

"Niall is calling us back. Our time is up." I explained while I held my hand out to him to take so I could transport us back to his office. I realized my voice sounded a little sad but I hoped he would attribute it to not wanting our time together to end and he wouldn't realize I was drowning in my own self-pity.

Men didn't find depression to be a turn-on, regardless of their species.

As I looked at Eric and waited for him to take my hand, I couldn't help but appreciate how handsome he looked in the moonlight. He really did exude sex without even trying to be sexual. The ocean breeze was moving his shoulder length blonde hair softly around his neck and it occurred to me that we had the same wheat colored hair.

He was wearing jeans and a black wife-beater shirt that seemed to be his normal casual wear. The shirt left his arms exposed to the lunar glow, which emphasized his muscles by deepening the crevices between each mound with shadow. He was a magnificent male specimen and I couldn't help but think about how exciting it would be to have him as my instructor in the sexual arts.

Before I could stop my current line of thought, my body responded and I felt warmth spreading between my legs as blood also rushed to my flushed cheeks. In the next second, I could detect the scent of my arousal now lingering in the air around me. I heard a soft growl and my eyes were drawn away from Eric's body and back to his eyes.

Damn. He looked feral in his desire and I dampened even more. It was obvious he had sensed my arousal and it had triggered his own response.

In the next second, his mouth was covering mine and his arms were pulling me into his body.

I knew I should push him away because we needed to leave, but he was one hell of a kisser and I didn't know if I'd get another chance with him. So, against my better judgment, I gave into his welcomed assault on my mouth and body.

I tangled my hands into his hair and drew his mouth deeper into mine as his tongue caressed my own. We battled for dominance with our mouths while his hands slowly slid down my sides and landed on my ass. Without hesitation, Eric lifted me and I instinctually wrapped my legs around his waist.

With his tongue stroking my mouth and his arousal now pressed against my core, I had no control over what happened next.

My fangs descended.

And I cut myself.

I automatically pulled my mouth away from his when I felt a sting. I had yet to master my fangs in general and I hadn't tried kissing with them at all so it was no surprise that I pierced my own lip.

"Oops." I laughed slightly. "I need to learn to control these things better."

"Hmmm." Eric hummed sensually in a deep, dark tone. "I don't know. I can see some benefits to this scenario."

I had barely a moment's warning as my eyes rose to meet Eric's again only to realize he was staring at the blood pooling on my bottom lip. Since he was a thousand years older than me, I had no chance at matching his speed or saying anything to stop him before he acted on the impulse shining in his eyes.

What a train wreck this was going to be.

As Eric kissed me again while deliberately licking my blood from the lip I'd inadvertently pierced with my fang, I stayed frozen and didn't kiss him back.

Instead, I counted in my head.

All hell would break loose in . . .

3 . . .

2 . . .

1 . . .

Eric fell to his knees and I hit the ground in front of him. His arms went to his head automatically and he fell over onto his side in the fetal position as his mouth opened in a silent scream. His fangs were extended and bloody tears ran down his face.

I didn't think any less of him for this display of pain. It was inevitable and unavoidable from the moment he took my blood. He would feel as if his blood was boiling and burning him from the inside out. I knew his eyes felt like they were going to explode and the clothes touching his skin would feel like a knife trying to skin him alive.

I knew all of this because I had experienced it myself.

That's why I knew there was nothing I could do.

But I still felt miserable watching him suffer.

"I'm sorry." I apologized weakly. "It was an accident and there was no time to warn you. I'm so sorry."

Before I could offer more meaningless apologizes, I felt a more urgent pull from Niall.

Guessing Grandpa had an idea about what had happened, I decided to take Eric back to his bar. He would recover shortly and I had the feeling I'd be better off if I wasn't alone with him.

After placing my hand as lightly as possible on Eric's shoulder, I popped us to the Prince's side. When I looked around, I was surprised to find we were in the dungeon below Fangtasia, but I wasn't surprised to find that Pam was in the floor experiencing the same pain as Eric.

They were both going to be so pissed off.

After looking at the expression on Niall's face, he wasn't too thrilled with me either.

"Explain." He barked at me.

"It was an accident." I snapped back. I had learned very early in my life to never let my great-grandfather see me cower when he became authoritative. He was an alpha-male to the extreme. He attacked harder when he sensed any weakness.

"That's an excuse. I want an explanation." He growled at me.

Sooner than I could open my mouth, I found myself on my back on the ground with a very angry Viking looming over me.

"I would like an explanation as well." He snarled as he loomed over me with his fangs glistening dangerously.

Of course, his little display didn't scare me because I knew he wouldn't risk hurting me in front of the Prince. However, I _was_ highly annoyed to find out his forcefulness turned me on. Damn vampire hormones!

"Viking." My grandfather warned Eric harshly.

"You licked up the blood I spilled before I could stop you." I explained accusingly. I also glared at Eric, because he knew better than to taste the blood of a vampire or fairy without permission. So, technically, this was partially his fault.

"So, you decided to punish me?" He pushed on with his questioning because he hadn't caught on to the explanation yet.

"I warned you about how blood oaths were shared and the pain involved." I snapped at him. I was out of patience with this never-ending clusterfuck of a night. I didn't need his shit. I had enough of my own issues.

Eric stared at me for a moment longer before realization dawned on his face. He quickly placed me back on my feet and then he swiftly turned away from me.

"FUCK!" He bellowed as his hand swiftly connected with the concrete wall.

Yep, that about covers it.

"Whatever you did to that bitch, can you do it again?"

All of our heads whipped towards the pain filled voice that came from our captured Werewolf. Looking him over where he was chained to the wall, it appeared that Pam had been spending some quality time torturing the mangy animal. So, he had, in turn, enjoyed seeing her in pain as the blood oath settled in her veins.

I was really happy to see the ugly bastard.

I had been too tied up in the battle earlier to notice which wolf we had captured, but now I realized he was the one who had been thinking about torturing my brother.

I needed this outlet to relieve some stress.

So I 'popped' in front of him and twisted his balls around a hundred and eighty degrees. I'm surprised they didn't fall off in my hand.

He howled his torment while I whispered in his ear, "You will mind your mouth and manners in my presence."

Straightening myself up and stepping away from him, I continued in a cool voice. "I would also be careful of your thoughts if you know what's good for you." I remembered he was a bit of a broadcaster for a Were.

_Oh Fuck! She is a telepath._

"Yes. I'm a telepath, Cooter." I smiled evilly when he blanched as I spoke his name. "So, I can easily get the answers I need without torturing you, or I can ask Pam if she already found out what we need, but I think I'm more inclined to stop listening to your mind and start working out my frustrations on your worthless skin."

_She ain't getting' shit out of me. Dumb Fangbanger. Nothing they could do to me could be as bad as Edgington. He's insane._

He followed that thought with a growl in my direction and I took a step forward to begin my fun. I didn't care that I knew who sent him now after me. I was still going to hurt him.

I wasn't a sadistic person, but I believed in punishment for threatening what was mine. I wanted to see him pay for what he planned to do to my brother.

Eye for an eye in the Supe world.

He was going to torture my brother so I was going to torture him.

"Susannah." The Prince said in a bored tone. "As much as I'm sure you wish to punish the Were for his involvement tonight, we don't have time."

I really wanted to glare at my great-grandfather for ruining my plans, but I couldn't disrespect him in front of the vampires. So, instead of glaring at him, I just closed my eyes and tilted my head back for a minute while I took a deep breath.

"Are you going to cry you fucking cunt because your plans were ruined?" This wolf was begging for a quick death and it angered me that I didn't have time to make him suffer.

When I opened my eyes, the jar I had summoned from my penthouse was in my right hand and a funnel was in my left. I approached the Were and placed the funnel in his mouth to the point where he was almost gagging.

"What are you doing?" Pam demanded.

It was the first time she'd spoken since Eric and I had popped back to the club, but I wasn't in the mood to answer her. For a moment, I wondered why Eric was being so quiet, but I let the thought go. I was busy with other things. The Viking could wait.

"What do they know about me and who told them?" I asked as I held the funnel in place.

_What the fuck is she doing? I don't know how they know 'bout her. Fuck. What's in the jar?_

"Cooter." I purred. "Focus on the question or this silver dust is going down your throat."

He's eyes got wide as saucers as I heard Pam and Eric chuckle slightly at the Weres response. Weres were just as susceptible to silver as vampires were.

I knew they'd appreciate my methods.

_Shit. He said she was a fuckin' human but she doesn't act like one. What the hell?_

I tipped a couple of grains of dust into his mouth. I heard the dust sizzle in his throat as he tried to cry out in pain, but the funnel prevented any movement of his mouth.

_Aaaahhhh. Oh my god. _

"How do they know about me, Cooter." I cooed to him.

_I don't know. Fuck. I don't. But we had some guys kidnap a vamp from the same town last week. Maybe he knew. Shit._

My temper went through the roof as I poured the whole jar of silver dust down his throat.

Bill _FUCKING_ Compton

As I turned my back on the wolf and walked towards the steps to go back upstairs to Eric's office, I heard the footsteps of the other's start to follow me and the sounds of the Were starting to fall to pieces as the silver dust burned him from the inside out.

I wanted him to feel the same type of pain Pam had felt earlier when the blood oath was burning through her veins. Silver dust was as close as I could get.

He really shouldn't have called her a bitch.

I liked her.

Niall and I were sitting comfortably on the leather couch in Eric's office while Eric leaned against his desk and Pam guarded the door.

One big happy family.

What a mess!

I just wanted to go to bed. I was so tired. It must be close to four o'clock in the morning.

"Dear one," Niall said softly. "You need to sleep."

Oops. I guess I wasn't hiding my exhaustion well. Not like I really could.

Before I could speak, Eric interrupted with some skepticism. "She sleeps at night?"

"She is right here." I grumbled sleepily.

My grandfather patted my hand to quiet my feminist moment while he addressed the question. "Yes. She sleeps. She is still part human and fairy so she can't die for the day. Her heart still beats."

"I see."

"Honestly, her body will make her sleep soon. Well, it's more like a coma. She starts to feel a pull to rest around two hours before sunrise and she wakes around noon."

Eric's eyebrows went to his hairline. "She's a daywalker?"

"Yes." I must have closed my eyes because I felt Niall place an arm around me and pull me into his side so my head could rest on his shoulder. "I told you she would make a powerful ally."

Eric didn't address the Prince's statement. However, I did feel someone squeeze my hand and it caused me to open my eyes.

Eyes as blue and clear as the ocean were staring back at me and Eric was squatting in front of me with my hand held between two of his. I was too tired to try to hazard a guess at what the look on his face meant.

"Can you tell us what the Were knew before you rest?"

I was surprised by how gentle his voice was when he spoke. It made me want to tell him even though I knew I couldn't stay awake to speak the whole story.

I think I managed to say "King" before everything went black.

* * *

A/N: I'm really nervous about this chapter for some reason so please review and let me know what you thought of it.

The next chapter will start with the next day, but I'm heading over to work on the next chapter of Selfless to the End first. Keep your fingers crossed that my muse cooperates.

Also, I know there are some questions left open on the blood oath. More will come in the next couple of chapters to explain what happened.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews and alerts. You keep me excited about writing.

Check out my profile for a link to my live journal account where you can see the wonderful banner Pamismymaker made for this story. A Big thank you to her for creating a banner for my story.

I know you had a lot of questions after the last chapter. Some of them should be answered in this one. Be sure to give some love to my beta, Northman Maille. She made sure my imagination was completely explained on paper so that everyone could understand it.

Just a quick reminder that this is an Alternate Universe so I make up some of my own rules and I will depart from cannon rules from time to time. I hope you enjoy my twists and turns!

* * *

**Eric POV:**

While lying on my bed in my safe room under Fangtasia waiting for the sun to set, I analyze the events of the night. If anyone had told me yesterday that the Fairy Prince would appear tonight offering a marriage alliance with his Great-Granddaughter, I would have laughed in his or her face.

Even more interesting, if someone would have told me I would be seriously consider said alliance, I would have continued to laugh until I cried bloody tears.

And I had _never_ laughed that hard before.

Nevertheless, I was thinking about Sookie's resting period and contemplating the Prince's offer as well as our negotiations from the last few hours.

Watching Sookie fall into her rest tonight had been strange. The suddenness of her resting coma, as Niall had aptly named it, was similar to the way a vampire dies for the day. Although all of her human bodily functions continued, her heart rate and breathing pattern were significantly slower than that of a sleeping human. Her skin paled a little as well.

Calling her resting period a coma was very accurate, as she could not be woken up once she had fallen under its spell. I had tried to gently nudge her awake to learn more about the 'King' she had mentioned hearing in the Werewolf's thoughts, but she didn't respond at all. After a couple of moments, the fairy Claudine, popped into the room and took Sookie to her safe house.

That left the Prince and I alone so that we could get back down to business.

The most important item up for discussion for me was the blood oath I had foolishly and inadvertently inherited.

Sookie had explained the basics of the blood oath, but I demanded the Prince explain it further as I had obviously underestimated part of what I heard.

After listening to Niall's explanation, it became clear that I hadn't _created_ a blood oath but had, instead, _inherited_ one that Sookie had formed under the Prince's direction.

When Sookie had told me a blood oath applied to anyone who shared blood in the past, present, or future, with the person who pledged the oath with the ritual knife, it seems I didn't consider her words closely enough. When we spoke of it, I thought the reference to the future applied to future _children_ a vampire might make or, for fairies, future offspring. I didn't consider that tasting her blood would bind me to any blood oaths she had already taken.

The Fae referred to my current predicament as an inherited oath. It occurred when the oath was passed on through blood and not formed at the time of the ritual. So, while Sookie's family was bound during the ritual with the knife, my bloodline was bound by inheritance when I tasted her blood.

Damn. It was a huge miscalculation on my part and it pissed me off. I was over a thousand years old and I allowed myself to get lost in my desire for the fairy princess and her blood.

It confirmed what I already knew; she could easily be the death of me if I didn't get this situation under control.

Luckily, the blood oath that transferred to myself and my bloodline was not too detrimental. Niall revealed that he instructed Sookie to take a blood oath saying she would honor the agreements of any marriage alliance above any other loyalty. Other than the safety and security of her people, of course.

It was a smart move on his part.

With that blood oath, he had successfully pre-empted any potential allies' questions of split loyalty on Sookie's part and betrayal on the part of the Prince, since he shared her bloodline and therefore held to the same oath. In addition, once the agreed upon spouse had tasted her blood, he too would be unable to break the alliance.

Even more impressive, Niall had used the same verbiage that was normally used in vampire monarch's marriage ceremonies.

Genius. Truly.

Luckily, however, the Prince explained that if I didn't agree to be a party to the alliance, then the alliance blood oath held no compulsion for me or the rest of my bloodline. This saving grace was due to the honest intent of the oath applying only to the parties involved in the alliance.

If I didn't agree to the alliance, then I would have to complete the ritual with the knife to form a blood oath requiring me to keep the Fae's secret regarding Sookie.

Once I was satisfied with his explanation, our next order of business was to discuss the alliance.

Before I knew about Sookie's tri-hybrid status and the dangers it would involve, we had agreed on everything in the alliance except the marriage terms.

However after I understood all the implications of her condition and the alliance, we had a lot of re-negotiating to do. After ninety minutes of debate, we had come to terms on everything and I had wrangled a few concessions out of the Prince. Fairy guards would be provided for Sookie when needed. Also, magical protection against my enemies by the Fae would be at my disposal. Finally, we redefined the terms under which I would be required to use my resources to protect the Prince's reign.

All of our earlier agreements regarding the Fae's assistance with ridding me of my issues with the Queen, and my yet-to-be-named other enemies, remained the same; as did the marriage agreements.

I was fairly happy with these results, but I still didn't sign on the dotted line.

That angered the Prince _considerably_.

I told him I simply needed time to consider everything, and I would like him to return to Fangtasia the next night at midnight.

The truth was I didn't do anything this important without taking some time away from the issue to think it through. More importantly, I wasn't going to agree to an alliance that would affect my entire bloodline without talking to my Maker.

* * *

**SPOV**

Ever since I woke this afternoon, I've had a never-ending barrage of visitors and endless phone calls from my family.

Jason called twice. First, he called to tell me he was okay and tucked away somewhere with Claudette until we could figure out the threat from the Weres. The second time he called, he wanted me to know he was still ticked off that I didn't let him use his silver loaded gun on one of the wolves.

In his words, "Why give me the damn thing if I can't even use it?"

After all these years, I knew Jason felt cheated that he didn't have any powers. So, instead of arguing with him, I just let him bitch.

Claudette took the phone from Jason, after I had listened to him complain for about fifteen minutes, in order to tell me not to worry about him because she'd keep him safe, and I had other things to worry about.

She was _so_ good with conversation and pep talks.

Like I needed a reminder about my worries.

Claude called to tell me I owed him for cleaning up after my Were massacre last night.

He hung up almost before the sentence had completely left his mouth.

Shit.

I would have been offended if he wasn't like that with everyone.

Claudine stayed with me all day long. She talked me into going to the spa for a pedicure, brought me a book to read while I lay in the sun, and shopped with me online. All the attention made me self-conscious. I wasn't sure if she was trying to be comforting about my plight, reassure me we were still family, or if she was making sure I didn't get myself into any trouble.

The most annoying thing was that no one would say anything to me about the outcome of the negotiations with Eric. In fact, it was almost as if they had a collective plan to try and keep my mind off of it all.

As if that was going to happen.

About an hour before sunset, Niall joined Claudine and I for dinner in the penthouse. It was an early dinnertime for them, but it was required for me.

Like sunshine, food was a daytime treat for me.

At sunset, all I craved was blood.

It took me a couple of days in my new freaky state of being to figure out the limits for my body. Since trying to eat food at nighttime caused me to vomit profusely for hours and trying to drink blood during the day disgusted me, I was relieved when I finally figured out the rules of consumption. I was tired of throwing up.

"I'm meeting the Vampire at midnight." Niall's words interrupted my thoughts.

I swallowed my food and urged him to tell me more. "And?"

"I'm not certain he will agree." My great-grandfather said evenly.

"I see." I tried to keep my tone even to match his, but I think I probably failed because I knew this was his way of telling me he thought Eric would decline.

It wasn't that we didn't have other options for our alliance, but I had personally chosen the Viking above all others.

Niall had given me a list of over two hundred vampires throughout the world when this whole ordeal started, and the only one on the list I found acceptable was Eric.

He was cunning, beautiful, powerful, and cruel when needed. However, he also had a child that choose to stay by his side, a Maker who was well respected, and a history of being honorable – for a vampire.

After observing him and then meeting him last night, I was sure I'd made the right choice. He had a commanding presence and a violent edge, but there were tiny moments where I could sense something deeper.

I wanted to learn what was underneath his outer shell in both a carnal and figurative sense.

What was most disconcerting though was that I didn't feel disappointed.

I felt horribly rejected.

How _dare_ he make me feel this way!

Fuck him!

"I want you to review the list again." If the Prince noticed my dejected and then angry state, then he chose to ignore it. "I will return no later than one AM. I won't appear to be desperate for the Viking's agreement. If we haven't signed an alliance by then, I will have him sworn to secrecy with the blood oath and then return for your next choice and visit them later tonight."

"I understand."

At that moment, the clock struck on the hour and I immediately stiffened in my chair.

Since my birthday, we had all become very aware of the exact time the sun would set and we now only had about eight minutes to prepare.

"Cousin," Claudine said softly. "We thought tonight that we could try chains with a combination of silver and iron. We've tried silver chains, iron chains, and both types at the same time, but never silver and iron combined in the same chain. Perhaps, in addition to Niall's new wards, they will hold you long enough for us to feed you some bagged blood."

"I'll try anything." I whispered softly.

It was true. I would do anything if they could stop me from needlessly hunting and killing humans.

For the past week, we had been searching for some combination of magic and restraints that would allow my family to keep me confined at sunset until my immediate onset of bloodlust could be appeased.

So far, nothing had worked.

Every night at sundown, I immediately teleported out of the penthouse and found a victim while the thirst controlled me. It wasn't until my bloodlust was satisfied that my logic would return. Once it did, I always found Claudine waiting for me with open arms.

She was truly my savior. She would hold me while I cried, take me home to clean-up, and dispose of the remains of any humans I had drained. Then she would do her best to cheer me up.

She was an angel.

I was a monster.

As Niall watched Claudine work with gloved hands to chain my body, I tried to focus all my thoughts on control. I already knew this plan with the chains wasn't going to work because they weren't burning me. So, I was trying to convince myself I could mentally snap myself out of the upcoming bloodlust if I could just focus more intently, and find the right trigger to stop myself from draining anyone.

I knew I had to feed, but I didn't have to kill.

Suddenly, I felt a rush of power and I knew sunset was upon me. I stiffened my muscles and tried to focus on anything but the hunger now burning in my stomach.

What I found inside me made it worse.

I felt a second thirst. It wasn't as strong as mine but it combined with my own to make my hunger unbearable.

Before Claudine could come near me with the bagged blood, before I could try to re-center myself, and before another thought came into my mind, I popped out of my penthouse and followed my thirst.

* * *

**EPOV**

My eyes opened fully as the sun set for the day, and I was out of bed and dressed in the blink of an eye. My Maker should have arrived today via Anubis Airlines and my day man should have delivered his coffin to the other safe room in the bar. I was anxious to see Godric, as it had been over a century since the last time we had been in each other's presence.

As I started to leave my safe room, however, I found myself pausing with my hand on the door.

Something felt off.

I felt hungrier than normal.

I searched myself for a moment until I found the cause and I groaned when I figured it out.

Sookie.

I had her blood.

And she was part vampire.

_Fuck_!

Since I was focusing on my weak connection with her at the time, I easily noticed when she was suddenly very close to my room.

Not expecting her in my bar and pissed off that I had to feel her hunger, I left my room in a rage and followed our weak bond to her location.

Only to find myself shocked still as a statue by what I found.

Sookie was standing in the middle of my bar wearing a light blue sundress with little yellow flowers stitched into the hem. The dress accentuated her breasts with a low neckline and her tan legs shown beautifully beneath the skirt. Her hair was swept up into high ponytail and she was wearing yellow high heels.

She was also draining our waitress, Ginger.

Seeing her in all her vampire glory made me want to fuck her.

I didn't know why Sookie came here to feed but I knew Ginger was here because it was time for her to start re-stocking the bar, like she did every night.

I didn't really care personally if Sookie drained her. Ginger was a good employee but she was dumb as a rock and tasted like shit.

But it would be too much paperwork.

"Sookie!" I growled menacingly.

She ignored me and continued feeding. She didn't even flinch.

That pissed me off.

I started striding towards her as I spoke again, "Stop now!"

"You won't be able to touch her or get her to listen." I whipped my head around to find Claudine standing in the shadows.

"We do this every night." The fairy continued softly. "Until her bloodlust is satisfied, her shield stays up and she doesn't seem to hear us or notice our presence."

"Interesting company you keep, my child." Godric had entered while I was listening to the Fairy and I had somehow missed it.

"Master." I kneeled before him as he cocked his head and studied the fairies in the room.

Well, fairy and fairy-human-vampire hybrid.

I didn't get a chance to say anything as Godric quickly assessed the scene and calmly offered an intriguing solution.

"It seems you've had her blood, yes?" He asked me and I knew he could smell it in me regardless of the small amount. He was over two thousand years old.

"A drop." I confirmed.

"Try calling her."

He was referring to the magical pull or call that vampires could use on their vampire children or bonded humans. There was also a similar magic involved when a vampire shared their blood with another of our kind.

"With only a drop?" I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"You just need to get her attention to pull her back from the edge." He said evenly. "She may stop on her own if you can break into her concentration."

I was shocked by Godric's suggestion but I thought it might work.

Vampires very rarely exchanged blood with anyone other than their Maker and children because it gave them some control over each other. Sharing any blood between vampires formed a slight bond that allowed each vampire involved to slightly feel the others emotions and 'call' the other vampire to them if they needed assistance.

Sharing wasn't as powerful as an exchange because sharing was one sided. Both vampires shared blood in an exchange and it made the bond between two vampires much stronger and difficult to ignore. Also, if two vampires completed three exchanges, an unbreakable blood bond is formed.

But I didn't need a blood bond for this task. I just needed enough magic to get her attention, as Godric suggested. I had learned a lot about Sookie last night and I knew she despised herself for killing what she considered to be innocent humans.

Focusing internally, I found the slight tie I had to Sookie and called to her as I would if I needed Pam.

I saw Sookie flinch and she lost the rhythm of her feeding for a moment before she started again.

"Try again." Claudine ordered excitedly.

I growled at the Fairy with my fangs descended for trying to command me but Godric drew my attention back to the situation at hand.

"Eric, you only have another minute or two before the human is drained." Godric's voice was even, calm, and neutral.

I moved closer to Sookie until I was only a couple of steps in front of her and I called to her again.

When she blinked, I saw the bloodlust clear for a moment and I caught her gaze as I said sternly.

"Stop or you will murder the human."

She dropped the waitress to the floor and popped away.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think of my twist and turns.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: First I want to thank you all for the huge outpouring of love for this story. It's very humbling.

Also, I want to apologize for the length of this chapter. It's very short. My only excuse is I've been fighting with my muse and she is not cooperating. However, I didn't want to leave you hanging without an update for any longer. So I hope you will forgive the short update this time.

As always, lots of love to my beta, Northman Maille. She helped me find the problem and fix this chapter when it wasn't flowing right.

* * *

_Previously:_

_I moved closer to Sookie until I was only a couple of steps in front of her and I called to her again. _

_When she blinked, I saw the bloodlust clear for a moment and I caught her gaze as I said sternly. _

"_Stop or you will murder the human."_

_She dropped the waitress to the floor and popped away._

* * *

**EPOV**

"What do you wish to do, my child?" Godric asked me without any emotion in his voice.

That was the million-dollar question wasn't it?

After calming myself down following Sookie's attack on my waitress and her subsequent vanishing act, I had spent an hour explaining to my Maker the alliance proposed by Prince Niall. Godric had listen intently and only stopped me a couple of times to ask clarifying questions.

I had not been able to ascertain his thoughts on the contract yet and he had blocked his side of our maker/child bond so I could not feel his emotions. Apparently, he wanted to know what I thought before sharing his opinion.

As for how I felt about the proposal, I was annoyed as I found myself seeing more and more of the advantages of the alliance.

I didn't want to be pragmatic right now because I didn't want to be married.

_Especially if I had to be monogamous._

But I _did_ want Sookie.

I sighed unnecessarily as I decided on my answer. I was about to share it with my Maker when a knock on my office door interrupted me.

"We are not to be disturbed." I replied curtly before considering who it might be.

"I'm sorry." Sookie's somber voice came through the closed door. Only then did I notice her proximity to me through our weak blood link. "I can come back later."

I had the door open in an instant and I glared at her.

For once, she looked intimidated and meek.

I didn't like the look on her.

"I came to apologize for attacking your staff and for disappearing without thanking you." She spoke humbly. "As you saw, I find myself without control when the sun first sets. My family has tried to subdue me but nothing has worked. My magic always overrides them and takes me to the easiest place to find a human. Tonight, I ended up here. I hope you understand that it was by no means a calculated decision."

"I see." I said flatly as I turned my back on her and walked to my desk. I could tell she was sad and unhappy about what happened earlier. I was annoyed that I felt myself not wanting her to be sad or unhappy.

Damn it!

Sookie came in behind me and closed the door as I intended for her to do. She quickly turned to my Maker and nodded her head deeply in greeting.

"Good evening, Godric." Sookie spoke softly. "I'm sorry for the display you witnessed earlier."

"I have seen much worse, Princess." Godric replied.

Sookie nodded in understanding before turning her attention back to me. "Is the woman okay? I will pay reparations for my attack on her."

"The waitress is fine." After the blood transfusion she received from Dr. Ludwig.

"May I pay her medical bill? I assume you had to call Ludwig." Sookie said diplomatically.

"No." I would not take her money.

"No?" Sookie asked.

"No. I don't need your money." I replied shortly.

Sookie stared at me for a second and her sadness seemed to deepen before she appeared to shake off whatever thought she was having. She then straightened herself and her eyes showed the far off look I'd seen on her face once before.

"Is your brother in trouble again?" I asked drily.

"No."

"No?" I asked.

"No. My brother is not in trouble again." She responded shortly.

Bitch. She just threw my words back in my face.

I showed my displeasure with her by growling lowly and I couldn't help but notice my Maker's slight grin.

"I've delivered my apology and now I must be leaving. The Prince has called me to return home."

"Why not wait for him here?" Godric asked. "We are expecting him shortly."

I noticed a dip in Sookie's emotions as Godric questioned her and I would not let her leave without finding the source of her changed emotions.

"I will not be joining my Grandfather." Sookie replied with a discreet look in my direction.

"Why is that?" I pressed.

"He has given me another task."

"One more important than the negotiation of an alliance and your marriage?" Godric asked in a curious but unassuming tone.

Sookie's discomfort was palpable.

"What is making you so uncomfortable?" I asked in a voice I attempted to make soothing.

Sookie turned to look me straight in the eye and squared her shoulders. "May I be completely frank?"

I checked her emotions again and she was only radiating determination now.

"Of course." I replied.

"My Grandfather does not believe you will agree to the alliance. He has told me that if you will not agree within an hour tonight, then he wants me to have another vampire picked out so we can visit him tonight. He doesn't want to waste time."

I growled loudly.

"So, Sheriff Northman, are you jerking us around or are you prepared to finish the negotiations tonight?"

* * *

**SPOV**

Grandfather was right. We need to finalize this alliance with the Northman or we needed to move on. Time was of the essence and we didn't need to waste it getting jerked around by the Sherriff.

Plus, I was becoming too attached to him.

For fucks sake, I showed up here acting like a contrite teenager. What was WRONG with me! I'm a freakin' Princess. I don't need his approval or forgiveness.

"Do you really think you are in the position to make demands, Princess?" Eric raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." I answered without any further explanations.

I noted the surprise on his face before he hid it away with any other emotions. Infuriating vampires and their belief that you shouldn't have emotions.

Ridiculous.

"Care to explain why you think you can make demands?" Godric asked smoothly.

"First, because he isn't my only option and he should remember that." Eric growled but I ignored him and continued. "Secondly, he's the one facing immediate danger. The Queen is going to contact the Magister soon if she hasn't already and the other threat is moving their pieces around as we speak to prepare to take over the state. I, on the other hand, am not in any immediate danger."

Suddenly, I felt Niall calling to me again through our blood. He was pulling harder so I knew he was angry that I was away from the penthouse and not responding.

But I needed to know where I stood with Eric.

"My grandfather is getting impatient. I need to go." I said sternly. "Do you have an answer to my question, Sherriff?"

"How do we know we can trust you?" Godric asked before Eric could answer. "You have told him your secret but there is no risk for you because you have made him promise to take a blood oath if he declines."

"I have agreed to the blood bond. He will know if I am being deceitful." I defended myself easily.

"Yes." Eric adds. "But it is to be completed after the treaty is already signed."

When I grasped what Eric was hinting at, I was annoyed.

"You can't be serious!" I said exasperated. "You want me to blood bond before you've even signed the treaty. That's ridiculous and I would be an idiot to agree."

"No." Godric said simply. "It would be unreasonable to ask for you to complete the blood bond prior to the treaty being signed. However, I would ask that you complete the first true exchange before he makes his decision. With the exchange, he will have a strong enough tie to you to determine if you are hiding anything or setting a trap. Since you are part vampire, I would assume you would have the same advantage."

"Eric has had a drop of my blood. He can feel what I feel and it was enough to assert the pull on me to help me stop feeding. So it is enough to read my truthfulness." My tone was defiant but I knew what their answer was going to be.

"Its true that you accidentally shared blood with me," Eric said thoughtfully, "but the tie is not as strong as an exchange and vampires have been known to have the ability to deceive those they have only shared blood with. However, deceit is not possible with an exchange."

I stood silently and regarded them both for a few moments.

I wanted this alliance with Eric. I had done enough research to know that he was one of the few honorable vampires who were old enough to provide the protection I needed.

Plus, I wanted _him. _

I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"If I agree to the blood exchange, then I want a verbal agreement that you will sign the treaty as it has been negotiated _unless_ you find deceit in the bond regarding the alliance." I stated firmly.

Eric and Godric exchanged looks and seemed to have a silent conversation before Eric answered.

"Agreed."

Holy Shit!

He agreed!

* * *

**EPOV**

Fuck I hope she's lying about something. At least that will mean I have a reason to say no to this clusterfuck of an alliance.

I know it's in my best interests – meaning in the best interest of my survival – to agree to the marriage and have the Fae as my ally, but damn it I do not want a wife.

The positive side of our latest agreement is that I get to taste the lovely Princess again. I was looking forward to it since I was unable to appreciate the first taste due to the terrible pain I was feeling from the inherited blood oath.

"Do you have a suitable glass we can use for the exchange?" Sookie asked firmly.

"Why would _we _need a glass, Princess?" I said as I dropped my fangs.

She squared her shoulders but I felt the slight tingle of lust barrel through our small blood tie and I smelled a hint of arousal from her before she answered. "As you've seen, I do not have much control. I know that exchanges are _intense_ and I will have this be as controlled as possible. I am a lady."

To say I was disappointed about not getting to sink my fangs into her delectable flesh would be an understatement. However, I didn't really have a good reason to protest her plan since the blood exchange would still work if the exchange were completed her way.

It didn't really matter. If the alliance went forward, then I would have plenty of opportunities to taste her.

I decided to pacify Sookie so I summoned my child to me through our bond. When Pam entered, she was wearing her normal Fangtasia Goth garb that she hated and her normal bored expression.

"Bring us one of the wine glasses." I ordered and Pam returned seconds later with the glass and a raised eyebrow. I ignored her questioning look and dismissed her with a nod so it was only the three of us again.

I may trust Pam, but I wasn't going to risk having my young child in the room when my Fairy Princess was bleeding. The last thing I needed was my child attacking Fae royalty in my office.

Godric rose from the couch and stepped forward to take the glass from me and hold it between us.

"Are you both ready?" He asked.

Our fangs clicked down and I distinctly smelled my fairy's arousal rising.

"Yes." She said evenly.

"I am ready." I purred seductively.

Through the skintight material of her blazing red dress, I distinctly saw her tighten her abdominal muscles as she tried to control her arousal. Knowing she was excited about the exchange made my arousal even more evident and my jeans became extremely tight and uncomfortable.

"To be clear." My Maker said firmly; in order to pull our attention back to him, "The agreement is that Eric will sign the alliance as previously negotiated with your Grandfather, as long as he does not find any deceit in the bond with regards to your intentions within the alliance."

"Agreed." Sookie and I both said at the same time.

Godric nodded for me to begin and I tore my wrist open and held it over the glass. Sookie immediately started fidgeting and I realized she was having trouble containing herself. The perfume of her arousal was now heavy in the air.

It made me smile that she wanted my blood.

It also made my jeans feels inexplicably tighter as I witnessed my Fairy's vampire side.

As the glass was almost half full of my blood, I licked my wrist to close the wound and motioned for Sookie to begin.

It seems she thought she needed to be more ladylike because instead of biting her wrist, she conjured a small knife and cut her wrist.

The second the scent of her intoxicating blood hit the air Godric's fangs dropped and he groaned softly.

Before I could even think about what I was doing, I growled at him.

It only took one look from him for me to realize what I had done and I immediately regretted the disrespect I had shown my Maker and I dropped my head in submission.

What was this woman _doing _to me?

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked the update. Feel free to send suggestions my way for what might happen next. Maybe it will get my creative juices flowing again.

Thanks again for reading and please review.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry I've been such a slacker with updates. I'm trying to get each of my stories current and keep them that way. Keep your fingers crossed. Thanks for all your support and reviews.

Lots of beta love for Northman Maille. She ROCKS!

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just order them around.

* * *

_Previously: _

_It seems she thought she needed to be more ladylike because instead of biting her wrist, she conjured a small knife and cut her wrist. _

_The second the scent of her intoxicating blood hit the air Godric's fangs dropped and he groaned softly._

_Before I could even think about what I was doing, I growled at him. _

_It only took one look from him for me to realize what I had done and I immediately regretted the disrespect I had shown my Maker and I dropped my head in submission. _

_What was this woman doing to me?_

* * *

SPOV

I wasn't about to address the snafu that Eric just committed by growling at his Maker, so I decided to studiously ignore it. Besides, the smell of blood in the air was fucking with the little bit of control I had managed to hold onto.

So, before the situation could fall apart, I took the wine glass filled with our mixed blood from Godric and I quickly drank half of it.

It was divine.

I moaned shamelessly, and closed my eyes as I licked my lips. However, no sooner than I had swallowed our blood than I was hit with a wave of longing, lust, and need that was not my own. My eyes popped open as I realized I could feel Eric's emotions.

HA! This would be interesting.

I knew it was a possibility since I was part vampire, but actually knowing I had an insight into Eric's emotions was a power trip. I thought I would probably have to wait until we had a full bond, since I hadn't been able to feel him after he had a drop of my blood last night.

Oh, he was going to be so _pissed!_

Before I could say anything, Eric took the glass from my hand and downed the rest of its contents.

He couldn't hold back his moan either and I wasn't surprised. We tasted good together.

A giggle suddenly escaped my lips before I could stop it.

"It's not unusual to be a little high after having vampire blood." Godric stated flatly.

I giggled a little more.

"She's not high." Eric answered through narrowed eyes. "She's feeling smug about something."

"And you are irritated." I blurted out.

As I expected, _that_ comment earned me a growl from Eric, but Godric interceded on my behalf.

"You had to consider this as a possibility." He stated calmly. "She is part vampire and you had her blood. Twice. And she has had yours."

Eric took an unneeded breath and closed his eyes for a moment as he reigned in his emotions.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"

I would know that voice and tone of anger anywhere.

Grandpa had arrived.

"My Prince." I stated with a slight bow as I tried to appear contrite.

"What have you done?" Niall's voice demanded an answer, as he obviously smelled the evidence of our blood exchange that would still be lingering in the air.

"I have secured our alliance."

"By starting a bond without a contract." He said condescendingly in order to show his disapproval of my actions. "You have acted foolishly."

I straightened at the insult and my temper started to flair. However, I did not have a chance to respond before Niall was speaking again.

"And you." Niall sneered towards Eric. "You have taken advantage of my granddaughter."

Eric growled in response and I felt his anger at the insult to his honor but it was Godric that spoke first.

"Prince, no one has been deceived." He said calmly. "My child agreed to sign your contract, as negotiated with you, if Sookie would exchange blood so we would be assured of her honest intentions."

"And what if I have rethought the alliance?" The Prince spoke angrily.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

My Grandfather and I had been discussing this alliance non-stop for the last week and he was changing his mind _now!_

Niall settled his eyes back on me with obvious disapproval. "I have found a better match for you. We are done here."

With those words, Niall started to pop away, but I wasn't done.

"No." I stated sternly.

I didn't yell. I didn't sound angry. I simply stated a fact. I wouldn't be leaving.

"No?" He sneered.

"I have given my word." I explained and I knew he would have to listen now. Fairies didn't lie. We misled . . . but never lied.

"What exactly did you agree to?"

"We agreed that I would sign the alliance as long as she didn't show any signs of deceit through the bond." Eric explained coolly.

"Then Sookie did not agree that she would sign." Niall said with a smirk before turning to me. "You have not given your word to this vampire."

"What of your word, Grandfather?" I couldn't keep the accusation out of my voice.

"You will watch your tone, _child_." He ordered as he stepped towards me.

"I am no longer a child, My _Prince_." I answered as I took a step towards him. "We agreed that I would choose the vampire and you would approve before we approached him. You approved of the Viking and we have started the alliance. I will not allow you to . . . "

"NOT ALLOW ME?" He roared. "I am your Prince _and_ patriarch. You will do as you are told."

I immediately masked myself and popped to a place directly behind my grandfather. I summoned my katana and unmasked myself when my sword was at his neck.

I leaned in to speak into his ear. "You taught me well grandfather. I understand the difference between family, politics, and survival."

"You…." He started but I pressed my sword into his throat slightly.

"I will not be a toy in your political game. You have already given your word to me and approved of the Viking. You will not try to sell me off to another now that you've found a higher bidder. If you want an alliance through me, then it will be completed here and now. Otherwise, you are on your own."

I released my grandfather and popped back across the room to stand between Eric and Godric.

The shock on their faces was almost comical, but I only spared them a glance because I was staring down my grandfather.

I knew he was plotting and rethinking strategies. It was his way.

Just as I knew that he would cut me loose and walk away if he thought it was best for him and for Faery. It was how he had raised me so I knew better than to expect any different from him just because I was his kin.

I had learned the difficult lesson early on in my life that fairies love differently than humans. Fairies love themselves above all others. Altruism does not exist in Faery. You only save another if their life is important to your own survival or the survival of the race.

That was what I was counting on now.

Niall needed an alliance with a strong vampire in order to defeat Breandon. His brother's army was growing and Niall's hold on power was getting weaker. I knew this was why he chose to agree to an alliance to protect me rather than kill me.

I was under no illusions that he made any decisions out of love. If he didn't need this alliance, then he probably would have killed me himself for being an abomination.

I softened my tone and decided it was time to be my diplomatic self.

"Grandfather." I said sweetly and without derision. "Faery needs this alliance much more than I do. I could disappear and hide in the shadows if I needed to do so, but you will not have another opportunity to form a marriage alliance with a vampire. As much as I want to protect Faery, however, I will not back down from my word. An alliance with the Viking is the only one I will agree to and it must be now."

"You would turn your back on us?" Niall asked pointedly.

"I'm turning my back on no one." I answered simply. "I am using the knowledge, skill, and survival tactics that _you_ taught me."

We stared at each other silently for several moments before he huffed, "I suppose I should be proud of you for how well you learned your lessons."

Internally I sighed in relief. Outwardly, I remained confident and pleasant as I nodded my head deeply. "You were a great teacher, Grandfather."

Rather than address my veiled compliment, Niall turned his attention back to the vampires. "If we are agreed on the alliance, then I will summon the daemon lawyer to finalize the signatures."

"Two questions." Eric spoke up as he glanced at me then back to the Prince.

"Yes." Niall said with some impatience.

"Who was the other vampire and did you already tell him about Sookie?"

Ah. Good questions.

"The only other vampire on this continent stronger than the two of you and he knows only that she is part Fae."

"Edgington." My jaw dropped open. "You went to him knowing what we know."

"Silence." Niall snapped at me. "It is over now, and it was for political reasons."

I simply stared at him. I said I knew the ways of Fairies and our politics, but to try to marry me off to Russell Edgington was insane. _He_ was insane.

And Eric's enemy.

Even if he didn't know it yet.

"If he knows she is part-Fae, then he will still try to take her even if he doesn't know she's part vampire." Godric stated coolly. "He wouldn't care that she was Eric's bonded _or_ wife."

"Then you will have to kill him." Niall stated with a shrug.

Eric laughed at him. "Oh really? And what if I don't want to take that risk?"

"You'll be doing it anyway." I interjected.

"Sookie, you will stay silent until the alliance is finalized." Niall snapped at me.

"My Prince, you have told him of a new threat and implied I am to blame. Why would he agree to an alliance against such a powerful enemy? Or is that why you told him? Are you still hoping to discourage the alliance and marry me off to a mad man?" I sneered at him.

Before Niall could respond, Godric asked the perfect question. "Princess, what did you mean when you said the Prince 'implied you are to blame'?"

I didn't give Niall a chance to silence me. "Russell was one of the enemies you were warned about from another state. He plans to take over Louisiana. I will explain everything once the alliance is signed."

"Sookie!"

"Grandfather." I said sternly, since I was getting tired of this argument. "We are signing the alliance with the Viking tonight. I will not agree to marry Russell and the Viking has already given his word. Now, call the lawyer here."

Vampires do not normally look surprised, but I could feel Eric's astonishment at my interaction with my Grandfather and Godric's normally cool façade looked slightly less stoic.

It was true that I was pushing my Prince and making demands of a very powerful Fairy, but I was also very powerful and I had the upper hand, for the moment.

In Faery politics, if you have the upper hand, you use it before it's gone.

I knew I would lose the advantage the moment our bond and marriage were finalized; Niall would have his ally, and he wouldn't need me.

Unless he needed an assassin.

I was brought out of my musings by Niall's voice.

"Cataliades." He spoke into his phone. "Meet us in the Viking's office."

A few moments later, there was a knock on the office door and Mr. C, as I liked to call him, was led into the office by Pam.

"Mind if I join the party?" She asked.

"The more the merrier." I shrugged and she took up her place standing in front of the door. I assumed it was to ensure we were not disturbed.

Mr. C greeted everyone appropriately, and promptly got down to business. He handed the contract to Niall to inspect first, then Eric, and then to me. Each item, as negotiated by Niall - the marriage, the alliance, and the blood bond - was accounted for in detail.

I was a little surprised to see the clause about fidelity. It seemed my Grandfather had gotten the Viking to agree to fidelity as long as we didn't mutually agree to dissolve that clause.

HA! Wouldn't he be surprised when he found out that I would never release him from that clause?

Obviously sensing my amusement through our fledgling bond, Eric asked, "What do you find humorous, Princess?"

"I'll tell you later." I winked at him, as I took the contractual pen lying on the desk. The pen was specially made to puncture the finger of the person holding it so there blood would flow as ink. I gripped the pen and signed my name on the dotted line.

I turned and handed the pen to Eric and, for a moment, I thought he might change his mind. However, he quickly took the pen and signed his name before turning to hand it over to Niall.

Begrudgingly, Niall signed his name and the contract flashed with a bright light, only for a moment, as it was magically ratified by Mr. C's signature.

"We already sealed the alliance with the accidental blood oath Eric inherited when he took my blood last night. So," I clapped my hands happily and announced, "let's do the second exchange."

Eric smirked. "Eager, princess?"

"I'm thirsty." I said with my sexiest pout.

Pam laughed at me whilst my Grandfather continued to glare, but Godric was the one to get right back down to business. He swiftly extended his arm with the wine glass in it once again. Eric quickly bit his wrist and allowed his blood to drip into the glass.

My fangs were throbbing. He smelled _so _good.

When he licked his wrist, I paused for a moment to look at Pam. "Will she be okay if she stays?"

"I'll be more than _okay_, Princess." She snarked, obviously offended by my question.

"Suit yourself." I said as I summoned my knife again, and sliced my wrist.

This time there were three clicks of fangs and Pam was the one to groan. "You could have warned me."

"I'm part Fae, Pam. What did you expect?" I said with a small smile, as my wrist bled into the wine glass.

When the glass was nearly full, I started to pull my hand away to clean my wrist. However, Eric had other ideas.

Before I could comprehend what was happening, he had gently grabbed my wrist and lifted it to his mouth. He sensuously licked my wrist clean, whilst he fought to control himself.

And feeling his fight for control wasn't helping me control myself. My insides were becoming jell-o as lust, need, thirst, and desire overwhelmed me. I wanted nothing more than to push him back on his desk and crawl up onto his lap and . . .

"Would you like to go first again?" Eric's voice interrupted my dreamy state.

"Huh?"

He smirked. "I thought you were thirsty?"

"Oh." I said and blushed slightly – yes, I can still blush. "Sure. I'll go first."

I took the glass from Godric and took my second taste of our blood.

Damn it. _Why did we have to taste __**so**__ good together?_

I closed my eyes to revel in how satisfying our blood was mingled together whilst I also fought against the sexual desires that were practically past their boiling point. I inhaled deeply and sighed as I opened my eyes and handed over the glass to Eric.

My fiancé

I giggled.

A vampire fiancé. Somehow those two words just didn't fit together and that struck me as funny.

Plus, I had won. I was getting the vampire I wanted and the protection I needed.

I had the right to be a little happy.

However, when our blood touched Eric's lips and his desire spiked again in my veins, happy went out the window and pure, unstoppable lust took its place as our emotions mingled together, and intensified what I was already feeling.

The moment the glass was drained and away from his lips, I claimed them.

I didn't give a damn about who was in the room. I wanted to taste my Viking.

And he responded with gusto.

His tongue caressed mine as we tasted each other's mouth and reveled in the residual taste of blood lingering there. I got bold and lifted myself slightly by placing my hands on his shoulders, so I could wrap my legs around him. He must have been as lost in lust as I was because he sliced his tongue on his fangs, and I did the same, to get more of the taste we craved.

"I suppose we no longer have to wait until the wedding for the third exchange." Godric said with a little bit of humor leaking into his voice.

Eric and I both froze with his words, and I pulled back slightly to look into Eric's eyes. They were still blazing with desire and my lower abdomen clinched in response.

"I guess not." I responded to Godric's words with a shrug. "Oops."

Eric laughed. "You are going to be a handful."

I winked. "Always."

* * *

A/N: I hope you'll leave a review and let me know what you like/dislike. I read and cherish each one. They keep me inspired. Thanks for reading.

By the way, I have set up a Wordpress website if you are interested in following me there. I usually post there first. www(dot)myuniverse424(dot)wordpress(dot)com/ or you can click on the Homepage link on my profile.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: You all are terrific. Thank you for all your reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

A huge thank you to my beta, Northman Maille.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I just play with the toys in the universe.

* * *

_Previously: _

_His tongue caressed mine as we tasted each other's mouth and reveled in the residual taste of blood lingering there. I got bold and lifted myself slightly by placing my hands on his shoulders, so I could wrap my legs around him. He must have been as lost in lust as I was because he sliced his tongue on his fangs, and I did the same, to get more of the taste we craved. _

"_I suppose we no longer have to wait until the wedding for the third exchange." Godric said with a little bit of humor leaking into his voice._

_Eric and I both froze with his words, and I pulled back slightly to look into Eric's eyes. They were still blazing with desire and my lower abdomen clinched in response._

"_I guess not." I responded to Godric's words with a shrug. "Oops."_

_Eric laughed. "You are going to be a handful."_

_I winked. "Always."_

* * *

As the word left my mouth, I heard the unmistakable sound of my great grandfather teleporting away from the office.

I sighed audibly as I slowly pulled myself away from my vampire and stood in front of him.

"It seems you have angered your grandfather." Godric said softly.

"No." I shook my head at their disbelieving looks. "I've angered the Prince."

"How are those two things different?" Eric asked incredulously.

I sat down on the couch as I explained. "As my grandfather, he is proud of me for standing my ground, and using my knowledge of the Fae and their politics to get what I wanted."

They all seemed to think over my words before Pam asked the million-dollar question, "And as the Prince?"

"As the Prince," I cringed a little. "He's royally pissed off that I pushed him into the alliance I wanted instead of the one he chose. He's also angry that I exposed my limited control of his actions in front of others."

"Will he retaliate?" Godric asked.

"In some way, but he can't do anything against the spirit of the treaty we signed, since he already took a blood oath to abide by it."

"What will he do?" Eric asked.

I shrugged, "I'm not sure, but we have other things to discuss now."

"Like a wedding to plan." Pam smirked.

"Or the enemies circling like vultures?" I quipped back.

Eric moved to sit behind his desk as I stood up.

"Not here though." I added.

"Why not?" Eric stopped in front of his desk.

"My grandfather dropped his spell that was interfering with the bugs in your office." I started to explain.

"WHAT?" He growled. "There are bugs in my office and you failed to mention it until now?"

"Calm down." I said firmly. "We were not aligned before so I had no requirement to warn you. Besides, we have been masking them with interference ever since our first visit. However, now that the Prince withdrew his spell, I have started using my magic to reinstate it. I would rather go somewhere else instead of keeping my magic focused on the bugs." I paused for a moment. "Perhaps you could have someone come in and locate the bugs for you while we are gone?"

"Are you not able to find them?" Godric asked.

"No." I shook my head. "They are magically hidden. I only know they are here because I have been eavesdropping on others."

"I see." Eric said thoughtfully. "Then we will go to my home."

"Which one?" I asked before I could stop myself.

Eric's anger shot through our bond so quickly that I winced in response, before Godric spoke up on my behalf.

"Eric, she would be finding out about your homes now anyway, and you have already found her penthouse."

I stiffened in response to Godric's words and narrowed my eyes in his direction.

Godric sighed as if he was annoyed by the need to referee between Eric and I. "Princess, you have had Eric under surveillance. Did you truly believe he wouldn't attempt to do the same with you?"

"No." I conceded. "I suppose not."

"It seems as if you have truly met your match, Master." Pam said from her station in front of the door.

I smiled at her.

Eric growled at her.

I glared at him.

We really were being childish.

"If you would prefer, we can meet at my penthouse." I spoke with my Southern charm in an attempt to abate the hostile mood.

"My home on Watson Road will be adequate." Eric answered coolly.

I nodded in response. "As you wish. Would you like to teleport?"

"No." He answered. "We were all seen arriving here. Therefore, we should be seen leaving."

"I will teleport ahead then since I was not seen."

"That is acceptable." He said while taking out a piece of paper and a pen from his desk. "Here is the security code. You may wait inside. We will be there in ten minutes."

I took the piece of paper quietly – as opposed to telling him that I already had the code after watching him enter it one night – and popped away.

* * *

The Watson Road home was a safe house only. I was a little aggravated that he didn't invite us back to his main residence but I guess his trust would have to come with time.

As I entered the security code into the control pad on the two-story brownstone home, I did a quick scan of brains in the area and found everything to be safe. I walked into the house and kicked off my heels before making my way into the living room area. I didn't take any time to examine my surroundings since I knew this home was nothing more than a convenience to Eric. I didn't care about his décor in a safe house.

I wanted to _know_ him and to know him I needed to see how he relaxed and lived in his own home. I had found three of his safe houses but I'd yet to see his true home.

Patience.

I needed patience.

My phone began ringing and I picked it up after seeing my cousin, Claudette's number.

"Hi cousin."

"I don't know what you did but the Prince is on a warpath."

I sighed. "How bad?"

"He's pulled me off of Jason's protection and is sending me back to Faery."

"NO!" I yelled as I jumped to my feet just as Godric, Eric, and Pam walked through the door.

"He's very angry."

"Where is he?" I hissed out from my teeth.

"In Faery."

"Not Niall. My brother!" I yelled back at her in frustration.

"I returned him to Bon Temps as ordered. I just wanted to warn you. I have to go."

I hung up before I could hear anymore and turned to the vampires. "I will be right back." I growled out before popping away.

Jason wasn't at his home when I popped in so I focused on my connection with him and cloaked myself before teleporting into Merlotte's. Immediately, I saw Jason's head swivel into my direction. He knew I was here.

I took out my cell phone and texted him to meet me at his truck and I popped back outside. After scanning the night for any brains in our vicinity, I uncloaked myself and waited.

Jason ran over to me and took me into a bear hug. "I missed you Sook!"

"I know, Jase, but listen, we have problems."

"What do you mean? I just got back." He answered flippantly.

"Claudette brought you back because Niall is angry with me, not because it is safe."

Jason only look at me for a few moments before the reality sank in. "He doesn't care about my safety does he?"

"No, Jason. I'm sorry. He only cares about Fairies with a spark." I hugged him. "But I do care and I need you to come with me for now."

He huffed but agreed reluctantly and I took his hand and popped him to my penthouse.

"This is my penthouse. You should be safe here and I'll feel it if you are in trouble." I promised. "I have to go take care of some business but then I'll return and explain everything."

"Okay Sis. Be careful."

When I popped back into Eric's safe house, I knew right away I was in trouble. I had felt his anger boiling over ever since I popped away and he didn't waste any time starting in on me once I got back.

"What did you think you were doing popping away like that without any type of plan? Didn't you think to consider that it could have been a trap? That your brother was being used to lure you in?" He growled at me.

"Of course I considered each of those items and more." I said calmly as I sat down on his brown leather couch.

"Then enlighten us." Godric asked pointedly.

It was the closest to angry that I had seen him and I realized then how much I had pissed them all off by popping away without any explanation.

"I'm sorry." I said quickly. "I should have taken the time to explain but I'm not used to working with others. I'll explain now if you would like."

A raised eyebrow from Eric was the only sign of a response I received from any of them, but I could feel Eric's anger abate slightly.

"The Prince withdrew his protection of my brother. I found him in Bon Temps and teleported him to my penthouse for safety until I – or we – can take care of the threat against him and myself."

"This is the Prince's response to your actions earlier in the evening?" Eric asked.

"My brother has been the most important person to me for as long as I can remember. Niall has only protected him to keep me happy as the successor to the crown."

"He doesn't care that he is his own blood?" Pam asked.

"No." I shook my head sadly. "Fairies do not consider others to be of their blood if they do not have the Fairy spark of magic. Therefore, my brother is nothing to them."

"The alliance should provide protection for him." Eric stated confidently.

"No." I answered angrily. I was mad at myself for missing it. "The contract stated fairies and vampires. There was no provision for humans."

"What if your brother was kidnapped as an attempt to get to you? The Fairies would have to come to your aide." Pam offered.

"The expectation would be that I let my brother die." I growled. "It is the Faery way to protect yourself over any other unless that _Fairy's_ life is important to your survival or the survival of the race. Selflessness is not a part of the Fairy mindset."

"Nor the vampire world." Godric added.

I raised my eyebrow. "Luckily for my brother, I am part human."

"Making all our lives more complicated." Eric grumbled.

"Not necessarily." I added.

"How so, Princess?" Pam snarked.

"Well . . . we would be protecting my brother regardless, since he knows too much to be captured by Edgington."

"Edgington?" Eric growled while pacing in the living room and I felt his rage start to reach epic proportions, but I was unsure as to why. "He is the one who sent the blood fueled Weres after you and your brother?"

"Yes, Eric." I said softly. "Edgington is not only planning to take over your state, but he is also responsible for the attempt to kidnap me and my brother. So, he is a problem regardless of my brother's status with Niall."

I felt Eric's rage start to morph in to vengefulness and I remembered his reaction to the V addicted wolves the night before. "What is your history with the wolves, Eric?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" He spat at me.

"Really? So, the rage and need for revenge I feel building inside of you are none of my business?" What a jerk. "Edgington is over three thousand years old and he is a madman. You are going to need all of us to defeat him. Don't be stupid."

"Stupid like teleporting in blind into an unknown situation, Princess."

"I wasn't blind Eric." I tried to calm the situation down since this was obviously a big deal for him. "I was cloaked and I would have sensed any distress from my brother. I was far from blind."

When we simply stared at each other, Godric stepped forward and we both backed down slightly.

"I believe your new bond is causing you both to escalate your emotions more than usual." He said calmly. "I would have you both sit and we will come back to Edgington in a moment."

All of us sat down around the coffee table. Eric and Godric each took one of the club chairs and I sat in one corner of the couch, with Pam sitting in the other.

"Tell us everything you know about the threats facing us, Ms. Brigant." Godric asked. "Save Edgington for the end."

I nodded and explained everything I knew to them. I told them of Queen Sophie Ann's plan to use Eric to sell vampire blood, until she had enough money, and then turning him over to the Magister for the offense. Her plan was that he would be unable to implicate her without being charged with treason. Both offenses would lead to his death but she was betting his honor would keep him quiet regarding her orders. Therefore, she would be free and clear with the money she needed, and she would have gotten rid of the only vampire in the state old enough to challenge her for the throne.

I also told them that the Queen was the one who put the bugs in Eric's office.

They were **not** happy.

Then, I told them everything I knew about Edgington, and what I had learned from the captured Were.

I explained to them how I had observed Edgington one night while I was cloaked and how he was utterly unhinged. He was determined to make vampires understand that they were a superior race and should be ruling over the humans. He was planning to start his movement by taking over several states, starting with Louisiana. He had already made overtures to Sophie Ann regarding a marriage but she had refused. Now, he was trying to find a way to force her into the marriage.

The Were we captured was sent to kidnap Jason and hopefully me so that we could be taken to the King. I could only determine that he knew I was telepathic from William Compton and that the vampire had been kidnapped, but I didn't get any more details. It seems that Compton was sent to Bon Temps to get me but he was captured first by Sophie Ann's neighbor.

I still wasn't sure how they found out about Jason and me.

When I was finished with the report, Godric asked about the wolves again, "Do you know if Edgington provides the wolves with his own blood?"

"Yes." I answered as they all snarled. "I saw him initiating one of the wolves and he poured his own blood into shot glasses for them."

"Did the wolves have a tattoo on their necks that looked like a swastika?" Eric gritted out.

I thought back to what I had seen, "I know that they had tattoos on their necks, but I didn't pay attention to the design."

Eric stood up and started pacing again.

"Is someone going to tell me the significance of the wolves?" I asked impatiently. "I believe I have the right to know if I'm involved in a vengeance killing along with everything else that's going on."

"Eric." Godric's tone was a request and an order rolled into one word.

"Over a thousand years ago, vampire blood fueled Weres with a tattoo on their necks murdered my family. I have been looking for their Master ever since." He turned to look at me with determination in his eyes. "And from what you've told us, I've finally found him."

* * *

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.

By the way, I have set up a Wordpress website if you are interested in following me there. I usually post there first. http:/myuniverse424(dot)wordpress(dot)com/


End file.
